They're Here! Freedom Fighters Z!
by KingSora3
Summary: After the Super Genesis Wave disruption, the multiverse has changed. In one of the new universe, the humanized Sonic Heroes Z were fighting Dr. Eggman, who got the Chaos Emeralds. But thanks to Cubot, Heroes Z have been sent to another universe via Chaos Control. Now, Heroes Z and three girls will form a new team after being exposed to a substance known as Chemical Z.
1. A New Universe

**They're here! Freedom Fighters Z!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Author's Note: I more or less changed the story of how Sonic and his friends appear in the Powerpuff Girls Z's dimension, and decided to use the Super Genesis Wave. Since the Genesis Wave was the cause of Sonic's world and the entire multiverse with the other Sonics to be rewritten and erased from existence respectively, all thanks to that bastard Ken Penders.

Enough about that, hope you guys enjoy this remake and let me know what you think.

P.S: Naruto The Next Chaos chapter 2 has been updated.

* * *

Deep in Outer Space, Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man is currently fighting against their arch-enemies Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily respectively.

After Super Armor Mega Man beat his nemesis and sent his world back to normal, he and Dr. Wily disappeared. Super Sonic was next as he was about to use Chaos Control and return his world to normal.

"No! I don't think so!" Eggman exclaimed as he moved what was left of the robot.

 **"Chaos Con-!"** Super Sonic was interrupted as Eggman rammed into his back. The two looked down and saw a bright light. "Dang it, Eggman! What did you do-!?"

The bright light enveloped both of them as the multiverse began to change.

* * *

 **Sonic's World**

Sonic gasped in shock as he shook his head. "What the heck was that?"

"Sonic?"

Sonic looked and saw his best friends, Tails and Knuckles, looking at him. He blinks before he looked around seeing they were inside Eggman's Base.

"Please tell me you guys felt that?" Sonic asked his friends.

"Yeah, we felt it too!" Tails exclaimed.

"That was weird." Knuckles commented before he narrowed his eyes. "What the hell did Eggman do?"

"Let's find out!" Sonic exclaimed as he and his friends ran to where Eggman was hiding in.

They ran into a Lab as they saw Eggman standing in the center of the room. In front of him, was a machine that held the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"EGGMAN!"

Eggman jumped before he turned around and grinned at them. "Ah, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Glad you could join this little party of mine!"

"Cut the crap Eggman!" Knuckles yelled. "Give us the Chaos Emeralds now!"

"Sorry but I'll be needing them to take over the world _this_ time! And there's no way you three can stop me!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Wanna bet Egg Face?" Sonic asked as he and his friends got into fighting stances.

Eggman smirked as he snapped his fingers and in an instant, his robots appeared. "Attack!" He ordered as the robots charged/fired at the heroes causing them to move out of the way.

"Oh come on Eggman!" Sonic did his signature Homing Attack on some of the robots before he landed on the ground. "How long are we gonna play this little game of yours?" He did his Spin Dash and knocked the robots away.

Knuckles yelled as he punched a couple of robots before he jumped to avoid an incoming laser beam. He landed on the wall before he charged at the robot that fired at him. He grabbed it and threw at the other robots, destroying them in the process.

"We have to hurry and get the Emeralds!" Tails exclaimed as he used his giant wrench to block a sword attack. He kicked it away before hitting it towards the robots that were charging at him.

While the heroes were fighting the robots, Eggman was pushing a few buttons on his computer. As soon as he was done, he looked up to see his robots have been destroyed.

"Not so fast boys!" Eggman called out as he put his finger on a red button. "One more step and I'll fire my Egg Cannon!"

The boys eyes were narrowed as they glared at Eggman. They looked at each other trying to come up with a plan.

But...

"Don't worry boss! We got them!"

Everyone looked behind the entrance to see Orbot and Cubot enter the room. However, Cubot was holding a Laser Gun, making Eggman's eyes widen comically, while Team Sonic grinned before they huddled together in front of Eggman and his machine that held the Chaos Emeralds.

"Ready Cubot?" Orbit asked.

"Ready Buddy!" Cubot aimed at Sonic and friends with one of his eyes closed. "Aim..."

The boys made goofy faces at Cubot and Eggman's eyes widened at what they were going to do.

"NO! WAIT A MOMENT YOU IDIOT!" The Mad Scientist yelled.

"FIRE!" Cubot fired his Laser Gun as Team Sonic jumped out of the way and the Laser Beam was heading to Eggman, who screamed before he jumped out of the way.

The Laser hit the machine, damaging it as electricity started to appear.

"Um...opps." Cubot blinked while Orbot shook his head.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Eggman yelled at his henchmen.

"Alright!" The boys cheered as they high five each other.

However their cheering stopped as the machine Chaos Emeralds began to glow. The machine starts to exploded as a bright light began to erupt from it. Everyone stared with wide eyes before they were enveloped into a white light as the machine exploded.

* * *

 **New Townsville**

New Townsville, a peaceful city that was never threatend by monsters and killer robots. There was little crime, but the police takes care of that. It was completely dark out as the moon was nowhere seen and all of the lights were turned off. It was just another one of those peaceful days here in the city.

But not for long.

In the sky, a bright white light erupted, waking everyone up in the process. They all looked up at the sky but had to cover their eyes as the light got brighter not noticing three colored meteors coming out. The three meteors, which were blue, red, and yellow, each shot out at the same time before they went to separate directions.

At a house, a 13 year old orange-redheaded girl was looking at the blue meteor in awe. She watched as it soared passed her house and it crashed landed right where the park was at. The girl quickly had stars in her eyes thinking that was an alien space ship.

She quickly put her clothes on, which consisted of a pink sleeveless, white collared shirt, and a red skirt. She put her long hair into a ponytail, held by a large bow. She put her shoes on and quickly jumped out of her window, heading off to meet the alien.

* * *

 **New Townsville Park**

The girl was now at the sight of where the blue meteor landed. She gasped in awe as she saw the small crater but no ship. Okay so maybe no ship, so maybe...

"The meteor is a person!" The girl exclaimed before she was in a thinking pose. "Wait a sec, I seen this in a TV before." She thinks back on a show where there was alien that crashed landed on a planet and that it was a parasite bent on destroying everyhing.

"Eek! What if the alien is a bad guy that wants to take over our world?!" She asked herself in fear as she thought of an evil ugly looking alien that would suck out her brains with a straw. "KYAA! No! I don't want my brain sucked! I'm too young!"

But then another thought came to her head.

"Wait, what if this alien is a handsome young prince?" The girl now thought of a handsome prince as he winked at her, causing her to blush and a big smile to appear on her face. "Don't worry my Prince, I'm coming!"

She skipped to the crater to see who or what was there and what she saw made her heart skip a beat.

There lying in the crater was a boy that looked a year older than her. He has spiky blue hair and his skin was peach like. He wore a black long sleeve T-shirt. Over the shirt is a blue unzipped hoodie. He had on dark blue pants, that's being held by a belt. He wore white gloves on his hands and red shoes, with a white strape being held by a gold buckle.

The girl stared at the boy and she squealed in joy. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's a boy! It's like, a really hot alien boy!" She looked at him and noted the bruises he has. She gasped as her eyes widened. "He's hurt! Oh no, oh no, oh NO!" She panicked as she looked around.

"What am I going to do?!" She asked. "I can't take him to the hospital otherwise they might call the Government and perform painful experiments on him! There has to be something I can-" She stopped her rant as she heard the boy groaning in pain. She looked at him and gasped in surprise and saw him open his eyes slowly, to reveal emerald green eyes that stared at her pink eyes.

"W...Who...are..." The boy couldn't finish as he was unconscious.

The girl stared at him. She looked down at the ground, thinking. If she take the boy to the Hospital then she they can help him. But if they asked her where'd he come from and told them he was one of the meteor that fell from the white light, then there was a chance they'll call the Government! She heard police sirens nearby and she had to hurry and think fast. She looked at the boy and had a determined expression as she nodded to herself.

The girl quickly went to the crater and grabbed the boy. She put his arm around her neck and carried him out of the crater. She saw the police cars turning to the park and quickly ran away before they were seen.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In a Japanese style house, all was quiet until in the distance an orange light soared across the sky. The meteor was heading to the Japanese house or more specifically the pond that was in the front yard.

 **Splash!**

A blonde hair 13 year old girl woke up from the sudden splash.

"Huh?" She looked out her window, to where the pond was, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw a boy in the pond. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly put her slippers on and ran.

As she was out the door, she quickly ran to where the boy was floating. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him out. She looked at the boy, who looked a year younger than her. He has yellow/orange hair, three plucks of it sticking out, while some in the back are white.

He wore an orange T-shirt, that has white fur on the collar. He had on brown pants that has many pockets. He had on white gloves and wore white and red sneakers. She noticed that his head was bleeding, probably from the hit in the pond.

"Oh you poor boy!" The girl exclaimed. She picked him up and carried him back to her house not before she heard him moaning in pain.

"W...what...?" The boy asked as he slowly opened his eyes, showing that their a sky blue color, and he looked up at the girl.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." She said in a soothing voice.

"O...ok..." The boy replied as he closed his eyes.

* * *

In an apartment building, a black hair 13 year old girl woke up. She yawned as she walked to the kitchen and got herself something to drink. Just as she walked past the window a red light filled her room. She blinked and looked outside as she saw what looked like red meteor soar passed her window, shocking her awake as she opened up her window and looked at it. She watched as it crashed landed at the soccer field where she and her family played.

She blinked a couple of times, before she stared at her poured it out and walked back to her room, never seeing a man, wearing a wrestling mask, running to the soccer field really fast.

"That's the last time I drink something at night." She yawned as she closed the door.

* * *

 **Next Day**

The boy with blue hair was groaning in his sleep. He groaned even more as he felt the sun's rays hitting his face. He used his hand to cover the sun from hitting his face. He opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He sat up and looked around, seeing that he was in a room.

A room that belongs to a girl.

The wallpapers were colored pink and he was lying down on a bed. He looked and saw many action figures of heroes in costumes, making him raise an eyebrow in amusment.

"Someone likes Super Hero shows." The boy chuckled. He was about to get up but stopped as he heard a yawn. He looked down and saw a girl with orange hair, being held by a big red bow, sleeping by the bedside.

The boy figured that the girl must've been the one who brought him here. He tapped her on the head, but she moaned in annoyance. He tapped her again though this time she smach ed his hand away and was in his face.

"Will you get out of my room Kasey!" She yelled as she shot up before she blinked as she and the boy stared at each other.

"Um, who?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh you're awake!" The girl cheered as she hugged him.

"Hey Hey Hey! What are you doing?" The boy asked as he tried to push her off.

"I can't believe you woke up my Alien Prince!" The girl continued, confusng the boy.

"Alien Prin-?"

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Stop talking in your sleep and wake up Sis!" A young girl's voice called out as she laughed and ran away.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say that was this 'Kasey'." The boy said as the girl was white as a ghost. "What's up?"

"Oh no, I forgot my parents!" The girl exclaimed. "If they found out I brought an alien prince here, they'll ground me!"

As the girl was in a panic rant, the boy couldn't help but sweat drop. Ok, she watched way too much TV shows, especially if she thought he was this 'alien prince', which he wasn't! He blinked as though he remembered something.

"Hey!" He called out to the girl, causing her to stop and turn to him. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in my house, duh." The girl replied making the boy face-fault.

"I mean what city am I in." He deadpanned, making the girl giggle sheepishly.

"Oh. Right. Well, you're in New Townsville You're Majesty." She answered but she made the boy fall off the bed, as she called him that.

"Cut it out will ya? I'm not an alien and I'm not a Prince!" The boy exclaimed, causing the girl to gasp in shock.

"Then...are you..." The girl trailed off.

"Am I what?"

"Are you a hero who came from another dimension!?" She asked in excitement, causing the boy to blink at her.

"Well actually..." He thought back on the city she called this place and he never heard of a New Townsville before. In fact, he's been to every place on the planet and he never encountered a city like this.

"Ah! You are aren't you?" The girl asked.

"Guess I am." The boy replied with a shrug.

"This is like, so awesome!" The girl exclaimed. "A hero from another dimension! Please tell me! How did you get here? Was you fighting some mad scientist that was bent on taking over the world and he brought you here?"

"Hold it! Hold it!" The boy exclaimed. He was kind of freaked out when the girl got it right about him fighting a mad scientist. "I don't even know your name!"

The girl blinked before she rubbed her head in a sheepish manner. "Haha, sorry sorry. My name is Blossom. What's yours?"

The boy stared at her before he gave his famous grin and thumbs up. "I'm Sonic! Nice to meet you Blossom."

Blossom smiled happily as she nodded her head.

 **Knock! Knock!**

"Hey Blossom! It's time for breakfast!" Kasey's voice came from behind the door but she ran off again, laughing.

"I swear..." Blossom was growling in annoyance. But then she turned to Sonic and smiled at him. "I'll be right back with breakfast! After we're done, you can tell me all about your awesome battle with the mad scientist!" She ran out of her room, closing the door in the process.

Sonic stared at the door with half lidded eyes before he sighed. He loked outside the window and had a worried. "I wonder if the others are here too."

* * *

At the Japanese style house, the orange hair boy was asleep. He groaned as he noticed something wet on his forehead.

"Hm?" He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was ocean blue eyes staring back at him.

"I knew you'd wake up soon!"

"WAH!?" The boy screamed as he stood up but then flinched as he felt a pain on his noggin. "Ouch!"

"Please be careful!"

The boy looked at the girl kneeling by his side and found himself blushing a little. Her hair is blond, with very neat bangs framing her face and two very thin curls sticking up at the bottom of them, above her ears. She wears her hair in pigtails that are very curly and reach her ears.

She wore a light blue-white uniform shirt with dark blue tie. A blue with dark blue plaid skirt with tiny buckle over a white frilled skirt piece and white socks with black maryjanes.

"Um...where am I?" The boy asked as he touched his head and felt a bandage. The girl gasped before she quickly grabbed his hand, stopping him from touching it.

"You're in my house. You were bleeding when I found you in my pond last night." The girl answered.

"I...was in your pond last night?" The boy asked. "But why?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping but then I heard a splash outside and I saw you there." The girl replied. "Speaking of, what happened to you?"

"Well..." The boy looked down as he tried to remember what happened but then his eyes widened. "Dr. Eggman!"

"Doctor...Eggman?" The girl tilt her head to the side. "I didn't know an Egg was a Doctor...I didn't even know an Egg was a person! I always that baby birds or duckies hatched from them!"

"...What...?" The boy asked with a sweat drop before he shook his head. "No, not that kind of egg, Dr. Eggman! He's a crazy scientist that wants to take over the world! I remember my friends and I were fighting him but then everything was just...blank."

"Huh!?" The girl gasped in shock. A scientist that wants to take over the world!? That was just mean! If he were to do that then that means everyone will start to wear egg shells as clothes! Just thinking about it makes her scared.

"I gotta find my friends and stop Eggman!" The boy stood up but then he looked down and saw he was in a bathrobe. He blinked and turned to the girl. "Where are my clothes?"

The girl blushed as she shyly looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Well your clothes were really wet, so I took them off and hung them outside. I gave you one of my dad's bathrobe."

She looked up and saw the boy stared at her blankly before a blushed came across his cheeks.

"You mean...you...you..."

"NO!" The girl yelled as she shook her head back and forth, her whole face now turning red. "No! No! I didn't see anything!"

The boy could feel that he still has his underwear on, making inwardly sigh in relief. He and the girl heard the door open and turned to the person enter, seeing it was an elderly woman.

"Oh my, it would seem our guest is awake." She said.

"Ah, grandmother." The girl smiled.

The boy blinked at that and he could see that faint of yellow in her gray hair. She must really be her grandmother.

"Good morning Bubbles and to you as well young man." The old woman smiled.

The boy let out a gasp and he bowed his head. "Good morning ma'am! And I'm truly sorry for waking you and your granddaughter up late last night."

"Ah, don't worry child." The old woman sat down. "You were really hurt when my Bubbles found you outside. So we're glad that you're okay."

"Bubbles?" The boy asked as he looked at the girl, seeing her nod in confimation.

"That's right. My name's Bubbles. What's yours?" She asked.

"I'm Miles Prower." The boy introduced himself, before he rubbed his head sheepishly. "But my friends call me 'Tails'!"

Bubbles tilt her head to the side. "Tails?"

"Yup!" Tails nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you Miles." Bubbles's Grandmother said. "Now would you please tell us exactly what happened to you?"

"Of course." Tails nodded as he began his explanation.

* * *

 **Apartment Building**

"HEY BUTTERCUP! WAKE UP! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

The black hair girl, Buttercup, sighed in annoyance at hearing her little brother's voice. She sat up and yawned before she walked out of her room. She went to the living room and saw her family, which were her two brothers, one older and the other little, her mom, and her dad, who still wore his wrestling mask.

She saw them all crowded around the couch, staring at something or someone.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked as everyone turned to her.

"Dad found an alien! Dad found an alien!" Her little boy said in excitement, confusing Buttercup.

"A what?"

"Why it happened last night!" Her dad exclaimed. "While I was own my way home, I saw a red meteor flying past and land in the soccer field!"

Buttercup stiffened as she heard that. She was pretty sure that the drink last night was only making her see things! But it was real!? She started to panic but then her dad continued.

"I went to the soccer field to see the meteor, but it wasn't a meteor at all!" Everyone moved away from the couch, allowing Buttercup to see. "It was a boy!"

Buttercup looked at the boy and could see that he looked at least a year or two older than her and he had some muscles on him. He has red dreadlocks. He wore a red shirt that has a Cresent moon on it. He had on dark green baggy pants and sneakers that look like they're based on the Jamaican flag. He had on white fingerless gloves and Buttercup had to rub her eyes as she saw the spikes.

"Waah!? He has spikes!?" She asked.

"For reals." Her older brother said as he touched them.

"See Sis? He IS an alien!" Her little brother yelled in excitement as he stood on top of the couch.

"Oh dear." Buttercup's mother spoke up for the first time.

"Hey Mr. Alien!" The little brother jumped. "WAKE UP!"

 **Bomp!**

"GAH-WHAT THE HELL!?"

The little brother jumped on the boy's stomach, snapping him awake, showing his eyes were deep purple, as he sat up.

"Hey! What the hell was that for kid!?" The boy demanded as he glared comically at the boy. He soon blinked as he looked around and saw the family was staring at him.

He blinked.

They blinked.

He blinked.

They blinked again.

"Okay, where am I?" The boy asked.

"You're in our Apartment Mr. Alien." Buttercup's little brother replied as the boy stared at him.

"'Mr. Alien?" The boy repeated before his eyebrow twitched. "Do I look like an alien to you!?"

"Well, you did kind of fall right out of the sky." Buttercup's Dad answered.

"...Say what?" The boy deadpanned.

"Yes! You fell from the sky as a red meteorite and you landed in the soccer field! So I brought you here for you to be rested Mr. Alien." The father continued as the boy face-fault to the floor.

"My name ain't Mr. Alien and I'm a human damn it!" The boy exclaimed as a vein appeared above his head. "It's Knuckles!" He heard laughter coming from the older brother, making him glare at him. "What's so funny?"

"Seriously? Your name is Knuckles!?" He laughed harder along with his little brother.

Knuckles grit his teeth as he raised a fist to knock these two out before Buttercup's voice called him out.

"Is the reason why your name Knuckles because of the spikes?"

Knuckles turned to the girl and saw she was pointing at his fist. He looked down at them before he looked back at her.

"Yeah, that's right. Gotta problem with that?"

Buttercup narrowed her eyes at him, not liking the tone he used. "Yeah, in fact I do. Because humans aren't born with spikes on their knuckles buddy, so that tells us that your an alien."

The vein returned to Knuckles' head as he and Buttercup glared at each other causing electricity to erupt from their eyes. The laughter from the brothers died down as they and the rest of the family was looking back and fourth between the two thinking that a fight was going to happen.

However, Buttercup's mother decided to intervene.

"Excuse me, Knuckles." He got her attention. "Do you remember exactly what happened to you before you came here?"

Knuckles blinked before he looked down. His eyes widened as he though he remembered something. "EGGMAN!" He yelled, surprising everyone.

"Egg Man?" Buttercup's little brother asked as Knuckles growled and clenched his fist.

"That's right. Me and my friends was fighting that punk! We were about to win but then we saw..." He gasped a little as he recalled the thing about him being a meteor falling from the sky. No...there's just no way...

"What city is this?"

"New Townsville." Buttercup's Dad answered.

"WHAT!?" Knuckles shouted as he quickly went to the window. "New Townsville?!"

"Oi! What crawled up your pants!?" Buttercup shouted, seeing him opening up the window.

"Back home, there's no such thing as a New Townsville!" Knuckles exclaimed as he looked around before he took a deep breath.

"EGGMAN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DOOOOO!?"

His roar echoed throughout the entire city causing many people to cover their ears.

* * *

 **Blossom's House**

Sonic's eyes widened as he heard the roar and he looked outside to see many birds flying throughout the sky in terrified panic. He chuckled sheepishly.

"Well at least I know Knuckles is here."

And boy does he sound pissed, especially since he's far away from the Master Emerald.

* * *

 **Bubbles's House**

Tails and Bubbles blinked as they heard that shout. Bubbles looked scared and Tails looked really happy.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked.

"Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed, causing Bubbles to tilt her head.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Science Lab**

"This is...incredible!" A young boy exclaimed as he stared at the computer screen.

The young scientist looked he was 7 or 8 years old. He wears a white lab coat and shirt and tie, and his head is circle with carefully parted black hair and big eyebrows. His shoes are leather with socks in it.

On the boy's left is an older male scientist looks like him. He wears a white lab coat, with pens in its pocket, and wears a shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly rectangular, with carefully parted black hair and thick eyebrows.

On the boy's right is a robot dog that's yellow and red.

"Professor..." The boy trailed off.

"I know Ken." Professor said as he pushed a few buttons and the screen changed to what happened last night. "Late last night, the computer detected three inter-dimensional anomalies." The white light appeared and three colored lights came out of it. "And those anomalies landed in three different parts of the city."

The screen changed to show two craters and the police investigating it.

"2 of the anomalies landed in the park and soccer field." Ken observed. "While the last one is nowhere seen."

The robot dog barked.

"It probably went to the ocean or landed in someone's pool." Professor said. "We need to find out who or what these anomalies are and what they're doing in our dimension."

"But how? They could be anywhere." Ken stated.

"Hmm...good point." Professor placed his hand under his chin. "Come on. We're gonna go to the landing of the craters. There's probably something there that the police didn't find yet."

"Right!" Ken nodded as he picked up his dog and the two left out.

* * *

 **Opening: Pieces of Hope**

 **[Instruments Play]**

Bubbles appears showing the letter "P" in light blue. Buttercup appears showing another "P" in green. Blossom appears showing "G" in pink.

The letters come together to form "PPG".

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles appear before they glowed into blue, yellow, and red lights. The blue light turned into an "S", the yellow light turned into an "H", and red light turned into "Z".

The letters formed "SHZ" together below "PPG". Both "SHZ" and "PPG" come together to from the title:

 **They're Here! Freedom Fighters Z!**

 **[Let me tell you...don't laugh when you hear it]** _  
_

The title zooms into the foreground as the background had the heroes colors mixed into one another as the symbol of what they represent are there as well.

Bubbles and Tails are standing next to the Professor. Knuckles and Buttercup appears with the Mayor.

Ken appears in front of the screen doing something before Sonic and Blossom moves him out of the way and got some screen time.

Everyone watches as Ken was shaking his arm up and down, in a scolding manner, at Blossom and Sonic, while the two looked as though they didn't or aren't even paying attention.

 **[It's a beautiful story about this world]**

Blossom is by herself looking down. The girls show up by her sides and the boys showed up as well, all smiling or smirking at her.

They gasped when they saw The Rowdyruff Boys and Girl Squadron appear. They looked around to see the rest of the villains appear, causing them to have deadpanned expressions. _  
_

A flash is seen showing that a picture was taken.

Princess appears and looks at the picture before noticing she wasn't in it. She points the picture at Mojo, with a small vein on her head, which made the monkey have a tired expression on his face.

Mojo starts to work on his Robo Jojo, with Fuzzy and Big Billy cheering for him, and Princess to turn to the viewers, with a smirk on her face.

 **[I wonder why is the sky blue and the trees green?]**

Sonic is lying on a tree branch looking at the sky, with a half lidded expression. He looks down to see his friends lying on the grass, obviously enjoying the sun.

 **[And why does the sun shine so bright?]**

Sonic grins and decided to join his friends as he laid down on the grass, looking at the sun.

The scene changes to show the heroes raising their hands in the air with colored rings appearing on their fingers.

 **[I'm sure that is because...]**

Sonic swipes his ring across his Compact, before the screen switches show to everyone doing the same thing. They then slammed their Compacts down to their belts as colored lights erupted from them.

 **[Of some complicated explanation]**

Sonic starts to do multiple poses, before it switched Blossom doing her own, then to Tails doing his own and Bubbles doing hers.

 **[It's not necessary to know]**

Knuckles is doing his poses then Buttercup aappears doing her poses. The camera flashes to the heroes, continuing with their transformation.

 **[Because it's not like you can touch it]**

Sonic slowly turns around to the readers, with his friends appearing beside him, and they do one final pose in their transformation outfits. Mojo Jojo appears in front of the viewers.

A red alarm flashes inside the Lab. Ken, Mayor, Poochi, and Ms. Bellum are staring at the computer screen.

 **[Right now, there is no wish that won't come true]**

Professor slams his hand on his desk and points to the exit.

The Heroes are running out of the Lab, getting ready to head out to the city.

 **[We will just keep focusing on our dreams]**

Freedom Fighters Z are soaring across the sky in colored lights before they arrived in the sky.

Mojo Jojo, in his Robo Jojo, is causing mayhem in the city as he grins evilly at the heroes arriving on the scene.

 **[There's something I want right now that's not the ideal]**

Mojo went to attack the heroes but they moved out of the way just in time.

Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, and Buttercup then attacked using their weapons.

Sonic got into his Spin Ball and Blossom wrapped her Yo-Yo around him. She reeled her Yo-Yo back and launched Sonic, causing him to be covered in pink aura.

The attacks clashed into Mojo Jojo as an explosion is shown. Mojo is covered in dirt and he flies off into the sky with Freedom Fighters Z watching him.

 **[Want to cry. Can't cry. If I cry that'll just cause more tears]**

Blossom is looking down at the ground with tears welling in her eyes leaning on tree. She gasped when Sonic appeared in front of her, with Tails and Knuckles behind him. Bubbles appears along with Buttercup but when she and Blossom saw each other they turned away causing the others to have deadpanned expressions.

Blossom and Buttercup were having an argument, with Tails trying to separate them. Sonic and Knuckles looked on with sweat drops while Bubbles hung her head down. Bubbles shots at them causing everyone to jump.

 **[Because isn't a smile the most cutest]**

Blossom walks away from everyone, her bangs covering her eyes. She whips the tears away and the camera zooms in on her face. She looks up with a bright smile on her face and hearts appearing.

Sonic comes in and wrapped his arm around Blossom, smirking.

 **[Although that's what I'm told]**

Sonic and Blossom jumps back, in their transformation outfits, and spread their arms out causing green, light blue, orange, and red lights to come out.

The lights disappeared and formed into Knuckles, Buttercup, Tails, and Bubbles in their final pose to the viewers.


	2. The Birth of the Heroes

**They're here! Freedom Fighters Z!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Opening: Pieces of Hope**

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

Bubbles appears showing the letter "P" in light blue. Buttercup appears showing another "P" in green. Blossom appears showing "G" in pink.

The letters come together to form "PPG".

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles appear before they glowed into blue, yellow, and red lights. The blue light turned into an "S", the yellow light turned into an "H", and the red light turned into "Z".

The letters formed "SHZ" together below "PPG". Both "SHZ" and "PPG" come together to form the title:

 **They're Here! Freedom Fighters Z!**

 **[Let me tell you...don't laugh when you hear it]** _  
_

The title zooms into the foreground as the background had the heroes colors mixed into one another as the symbol of what they represent are there as well.

Bubbles and Tails are standing next to the Professor. Knuckles and Buttercup appears with the Mayor.

Ken appears in front of the screen doing something before Sonic and Blossom moves him out of the way and got some screen time.

Everyone watches as Ken was shaking his arm up and down, in a scolding manner, at Blossom and Sonic, while the two looked as though they didn't or aren't even paying attention.

 **[It's a beautiful story about this world]**

Blossom is by herself looking down. The girls show up by her sides and the boys showed up as well, all smiling or smirking at her.

They gasped when they saw The Rowdyruff Boys and Girl Squadron appear. They looked around to see the rest of the villains appear, causing them to have deadpanned expressions. _  
_

A flash is seen showing that a picture was taken.

Princess appears and looks at the picture before noticing she wasn't in it. She points the picture at Mojo, with a small vein on her head, which made the monkey have a tired expression on his face.

Mojo starts to work on his Robo Jojo, with Fuzzy and Big Billy cheering for him, and Princess to turn to the viewers, with a smirk on her face.

 **[I wonder why is the sky blue and the trees green?]**

Sonic is lying on a tree branch looking at the sky, with a half lidded expression. He looks down to see his friends lying on the grass, obviously enjoying the sun.

 **[And why does the sun shine so bright?]**

Sonic grins and decided to join his friends as he laid down on the grass, looking at the sun.

The scene changes to show the heroes raising their hands in the air with colored rings appearing on their fingers.

 **[I'm sure that is because...]**

Sonic swipes his ring across his Compact, before the screen switches show to everyone doing the same thing. They then slammed their Compacts down to their belts as colored lights erupted from them.

 **[Of some complicated explanation]**

Sonic starts to do multiple poses, before it switched Blossom doing her own, then to Tails doing his own and Bubbles doing hers.

 **[It's not necessary to know]**

Knuckles is doing his poses then Buttercup aappears doing her poses. The camera flashes to the heroes, continuing with their transformation.

 **[Because it's not like you can touch it]**

Sonic slowly turns around to the readers, with his friends appearing beside him, and they do one final pose in their transformation outfits. Mojo Jojo appears in front of the viewers.

A red alarm flashes inside the Lab. Ken, Mayor, Poochi, and Ms. Bellum are staring at the computer screen.

 **[Right now, there is no wish that won't come true]**

Professor slams his hand on his desk and points to the exit.

The Heroes are running out of the Lab, getting ready to head out to the city.

 **[We will just keep focusing on our dreams]**

Freedom Fighters Z are soaring across the sky in colored lights before they arrived in the sky.

Mojo Jojo, in his Robo Jojo, is causing mayhem in the city as he grins evilly at the heroes arriving on the scene.

 **[There's something I want right now that's not the ideal]**

Mojo went to attack the heroes but they moved out of the way just in time.

Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, and Buttercup then attacked using their weapons.

Sonic got into his Spin Ball and Blossom wrapped her Yo-Yo around him. She reeled her Yo-Yo back and launched Sonic, causing him to be covered in pink aura.

The attacks clashed into Mojo Jojo as an explosion is shown. Mojo is covered in dirt and he flies off into the sky with Freedom Fighters Z watching him.

 **[Want to cry. Can't cry. If I cry that'll just cause more tears]**

Blossom is looking down at the ground with tears welling in her eyes leaning on tree. She gasped when Sonic appeared in front of her, with Tails and Knuckles behind him. Bubbles appears along with Buttercup but when she and Blossom saw each other they turned away causing the others to have deadpanned expressions.

Blossom and Buttercup were having an argument, with Tails trying to separate them. Sonic and Knuckles looked on with sweat drops while Bubbles hung her head down. Bubbles shots at them causing everyone to jump.

 **[Because isn't a smile the most cutest?]**

Blossom walks away from everyone, her bangs covering her eyes. She whips the tears away and the camera zooms in on her face. She looks up with a bright smile on her face and hearts appearing.

Sonic comes in and wrapped his arm around Blossom, smirking.

 **[Although that's what I'm told]**

Sonic and Blossom jumps back, in their transformation outfits, and spread their arms out causing green, light blue, orange, and red lights to come out.

The lights disappeared and formed into Knuckles, Buttercup, Tails, and Bubbles in their final pose to the viewers.

* * *

"Oh...my...GOSH!" Blossom squealed after hearing Sonic's story of how he came here.

 **Music: It Doesn't Matter [Sonic Adventure 2]**

"I was so right about you! You are from another universe!"

"Yup." Sonic nodded as he ate some leftover Blossom gave him.

He explained to her that he and his team, Sonic Heroes Z, got a message from Dr. Eggman saying that he has a new Doomsday Weapon ready to take out the whole planet! It's power source? The Chaos Emeralds! So the Heroes Z came to one of his secret bases and fought all his robots. They managed to find him in his lab and he had the Emeralds hooked into the Weapon.

They were going to take him out and get the Emeralds back, but Eggman summoned more of his robots and they fought against them. Eggman threatened that he'll push the red button and fore his weapon, but then his robots, Orbot and Cubot, came in with Cubot holding a Laser Gun.

The yellow squared robot fired and hit the machine, destroying it in the process, but it caused the Emeralds to react and cause Chaos Control. And the rest, Blossom already knew.

In fact, the Otaku Girl felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. Here in her bedroom was boy from another universe! But not just any boy! A Handsome Super Hero! She always dreamed of meeting a super hero and becoming one herself! Now she has met one of her dreams and he's in front of her! Sonic, the Leader of Sonic Heroes Z!

"Awesome~" Blossom said happily as she stared at Sonic dreamily, her eyes being replaced by hearts and a blush on her face.

Sonic continued to eat the leftover and he never noticed the look Blossom was giving him. In a minute, he was done as he sighed blissfully, rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks for the food Bloss." He said as Blossom's face turned red from the sudden nickname.

"Kyaaa!" Blossom squealed, making Sonic cover his ears. "We just met and he already gave me a nickname!"

Sonic sweat dropped at the girl. Wow...was she seriously that happy to meet a real life Hero from another World? Probably...

"So um..." Blossom suddenly gasped as she realized something, causing Sonic to blink at her.

"That's right! Since your new in this universe you don't know anything about it!" Blossom inwardly cheered that she was off from school today due to an incident and won't be back till tomorrow. She quickly grabbed his hand before rushing him to the door.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"To show you around New Townsville silly!" Blossom answered happily.

"But what about your family?" Sonic asked, making Blossom stop in her tracks.

"That's right! I completely forgot!" She exclaimed before an idea popped into her head. She let go of Sonic's and grabbed the door knob. "Quick, hurry out the window and meet me outside my front door." She left after that.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders and did what he was told. He opened the window and stepped outside before closing it. He hopes off the roof and was at the front door. He saw Blossom quickly run out before she grabbed his hand.

* * *

 **Bubbles's House**

 **Music: Believe in Myself [Sonic and the Black Knight]**

"And well here I am now, talking to the two of you." Tails took a deep breath as he finished his story.

Bubbles and her Grandmother, who left earlier to get some snacks, stared at Tails with surprised expressions after hearing his story. They couldn't believe that Tails and his friends were fighting a mad man from trying to destroy the planet...in another dimension!

"I can't believe that Doctor would try to take over your world!" Bubbles exclaimed as she frowned. "If he was here I would give him a piece of my mind!"

"Now Bubbles..." Bubbles's Grandmother said sternly. "While I agree with you, I don't want you anywhere near that man. From what Miles has described from him, he is very dangerous. In fact, his mother in the Old Country should be ashamed of him!"

Tails fell to the side from hearing that, but he got back up and put a hand to his mouth, to cover the giggles.

"So what happens now Tails?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"After hearing that shout from earlier, I can tell that it was Knuckles. And if he's here then that means Sonic is here as well!" Tails said as he stood up, a determined expression on his face. "I gotta find them!"

He turns around to head out but stopped as he felt someone grab the back of his bathrobe. He looks behind him and saw the person who was holding him was Bubbles's Grandmother.

"Now hold on one second there sonny." She said. "I know how much you want to find your friends, but remember; you're in a new universe and could easily get lost."

"Grandma's right." Bubbles nodded. "New Townsville is a really large city, so your friends could be anywhere."

Tails eyes widened at that. They were right. He's in a totally new place and he could easily get lost without looking at a map or something. If anything, his friends might be lost somewhere in the city just like he is.

"Plus..." Bubbles spoke up, getting Tails attention. "Your still in my dad's bathrobe."

Tails looked down and blushed as he realized that he was about walk out in a bathrobe. He rubbed his head in a sheepish manner, thanking Grandma for stopping him.

"Well, my clothes should be dry enough right now." He said. "After I get dressed maybe you can show me around the city Bubbles."

"Ehhhh!? Like a Tour Guide?" Bubbles asked as stars appeared in her eyes, making Tails blink at her. She quickly got up and grabbed the 12 year old's hands as she stared at him, being around the same height as him.

"I would be honored to show you around New Townsville!" She exclaimed. "I can show you all the nice clothes store that's around!" She got closer to his face, making him blush as a sweat drop appeared on his head.

"..."

Tails just stared at the girl. Clothes store? Buying him new clothes? She didn't have to do that! And also...she really has a thing for fashion huh?

"R...right..."

Bubbles's Grandmother giggled in her hand as she watched the two interact. "My, my, Bubbles, I never thought you would be excited in having your first date." She teased, causing them to blink at her.

"Date...?" The two looked at each other and Bubbles noticed how close she was to his face, making her face turn red before she let him go.

"No! No! No! No! It's not a date!"

"Y-Yeah! That's right! I mean we just met!" Tails agreed with her.

"So no! It's not a date!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other before looking away, causing the Old Woman to laugh at them in amusement.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Buttercup's Home**

"What an awesome story!" Buttercup's little brother, Sam, exclaimed as he stared at Knuckles in awe.

He along with the rest of the family were staring at Knuckles after he told his story. They all sat at the table, eating breakfast as they couldn't believe what they heard. Another universe where he and his friends are heroes who saves their world from a mad scientist!? Yeah, that might sound unbelievable but hey, this guy has spikes on his fists so of course this is a first time they saw something like that.

"So whatever happened to that Dr. Eggman creep?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow.

Knuckles growled as he stared at his cup of coffee. "I don't know where he is, but if I find out he's here then you can bet I'll beat him and his robots up."

"And what about your friends?" Buttercup's older brother, Dave, asked.

"I know they can take care of themselves so I'm not all that worried." Knuckles answered. "Besides if I'm here then I know for certain that my friends are here as well." He looked down in thought. _"That may also mean the Chaos Emeralds are here as well..."_

"So what will you do now Knuckles?" Buttercup's father, The Masked Wonder, asked curiously.

"Simple. Find my friends, find a way out of this place and head home." Knuckles stated.

"And how exactly are you gonna find them Spikes?" Buttercup asked, ignoring his twitching eyebrow. "New Townsville is a large city and the moment you step foot out of here, you'll end up lost."

"Are you saying that I don't know my way around Shorty!?" Knuckles asked, standing up and glaring at her comically.

 **Music: Victory Lap [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

"Shorty!?" Buttercup stood up and glared back at him. "Who the hell are you calling Shorty!?"

"I'm calling you Shorty cause you're small!" Knuckles exclaimed as Buttercup turned red in the face before she marched to him till she was in front of him.

"I dare you to say that to my face you Red Mutt!" Buttercup looked up at him, seeing how he was tall enough for his chin to touch her head.

A vein appeared on his head as Knuckles went down in her face, both of their foreheads touching each other and it would seem that the two are trying to push the other back.

"What the hell did you call me you little Shrimp!" He barked at her.

"I called you a Red Mutt, you Red Mutt!" Buttercup barked back.

As the two of them continued to bark insults at each other other, the family sweat drop. Normally if someone were to insult their own daughter/sister, they would kill the bastard. But this family wasn't normal as they have a Masked Wrestler, who taught his daughter how to fight on her own since she was little. Not just her, but all his children!

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Sam cheered along with Dave.

The Masked Wonder looked on gaping before he cheered when Buttercup punched Knuckles in the stomach and put him in a headlock. He cheered louder as Knuckles grabbed both of her cheeks and began to pull, making her wail her arms around.

"It feels like Knuckles has become a part of the family already." Buttercup's Mother smiled as she watched the interaction between Knuckles and Buttercup while her boys and husband continued to cheer for the winner. She then imagined an older Knuckles and Buttercup getting married. "Hm...I wonder what my grandchildren will look like..."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **New Townsville Park**

 **Music Change: Emerald Town [Sonic Battle]**

Professor Utonium, his son Ken Utonium, and their robot dog Poochi were in front of the crater examining it. Many people were around, cell phones out to take the pictures of the crater, while the police were keeping them back.

Professor had a machine to examine any radiation from the crater. Ken and Poochi were inside the crater looking for any clues on what the anomaly must have left behind. As Poochi was sniffing, he stopped as he found something.

He turned and barked towards the two Scientists, getting their attention.

"What'd you find Poochi?" Ken asked, walking up to his dog.

Poochi continued to bark as he pointed his nose. Ken looked at closely and saw something shiny. He got the dirt out of the way and picked up the shiny object, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"What is it Ken?" Professor asked. Ken turned around and showed Professor what was in his hand, showing it to be a Gold Ring, much to his surprise as well. "A Gold Ring?"

"What do you think Professor?" Ken asked.

"Well it looks like the Ring belongs to whoever fell in this crater." Professor looked down at the screen on his machine, which showed a blue zig zag line. "And according to this, I'm getting a large spike of energy here!" He looked at his son. "Let's head to the next one."

"Right!" Ken nodded.

* * *

 **Later**

 **Soccer Field**

Professor continued to look at the screen on his machine and this time he saw a red line moving in a zigzag like the blue line from eariler. He looked to where Ken and Poochi were and saw they were looking for clues inside the crater.

Poochi barked again, getting Ken's attention once more. The Robot Dog shook his head as if saying 'nothing'.

While Ken and Professor began to talk they were unaware that the person, who crashed landed in that area, walked past them, with a black haired girl wearing a green and yellow hat and carrying a skateboard.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Sweets Restaurant**

"Are you for real Sonic?" Blossom asked, eating a chocolate bar.

"Oh yeah. Everything's all true." Sonic said

Sonic and Blossom were inside a restaurant that sells delicious sweets. After the two left the house, Blossom showed him around most parts of the city. She showed him the arcades, the toy store, where Blossom brought many of her Super Hero figures.

Most of all, she also showed him her most favorite sweets stores.

While Blossom was giving him a tour of the city, she wanted to ask more questions about him. So, Sonic decided to tell her of his many adventures. From his journey on South Island, to collect the Chaos Emeralds before Dr. Eggman, to saving Little Planet again on the Death Egg 2.

She will admit she got mad when she heard about some pink haired hussie tried to say that Sonic was her 'Destined One'! It would seem that this 'Amy' girl can't get it through that thick skull of hers that Sonic's not interested in someone like her! He's a hero! He has to go out with a Heroine or maybe even a Princess!

Oh~

If only she was a Heroine or a Princess then she and Sonic would be the perfect couple! Oh wait a sec...she watched a TV show once where the Hero saved a Girl and slowly the two fell in love! So then maybe there's a chance! Destiny must have brought Sonic here to her!

"Wow~" Blossom said, staring at Sonic in awe. "So exactly how fast can you run Sonic?"

"Well that's a secret~" Sonic sang as he winked at her causing her to blush.

"Come on." Blossom complained. "Can you show me?" She pulled off her adorable Puppy Dog look. "Pretty please?"

"Sure." Sonic shrugged as he stood up and streched his limbs. "I need a good run. So let's go!" He quickly held Blossom bridal-style, making her gasp before he ran off, turning into a blue blur in the process.

 **Music: Back in Time [Sonic R]**

Blossom couldn't help but shut her eyes tightly she felt the wind hitting her face. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped, seeing how she was moving so fast and how everything was in slowmotion. She smiled in excitement before she let out a yelp as Sonic began to run up a building. He stopped as he began to jump from building to building.

No words could describe how Blossom felt right now. For one thing, she felt amazed at feeling the rush of the wind hitting her face. Is this what Sonic felt like when he's running? It's incredibe! She is so jealous that she doesn't have a super power like Sonic! Like why couldn't she born with powers if it could be like this?

"Awesome!" Blossom cheered as Sonic started to run down the building. She yelp as Sonic jumped off the building again and this time landed on the rails and started grinding on them before he got launched in the air.

"Wow..." Blossom said in awe as she stared at the city people below her. She blinks before looking up at Sonic and felt her face heat up once more as she got a good look at him from the side.

Sonic looked down at the ground before landed softly on it. He laughed to himself. "Man does it feel good to run again!" He cheered. He heard a sigh and looks down to see Blossom staring at him again. "Um Bloss? Yo Bloss! The ride's over!"

 **Music Fades Out**

"Huh? What?" Blossom blinked before she jumped out of Sonic's arms and was playing with her.

Sonic didn't know why but he felt really cold for some reason. He looks up in the sky and saw the clouds had darken and it was snowing!

"What the heck?" He asked.

"Hey! What's up with this weather!?" Blossom asked, as the snow storm was getting worse.

Sonic looked arounanfor shelter and he saw another sweet store right by a school. He quickly grabbed Blossom's hand and ran inside.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sonic asked curiously.

"No. This is a first." Blossom replied.

Sonic raised an eyebrow before he looked outside. _"Why do I get the feeling something strange is gonna happen to me?"_

* * *

 **Later**

 **Utonium's Lab**

Professor and Ken were looking at the screen as they watched from all around the world, the wheater has been acting crazy.

Earlier after they got everything that could get from the two crash sites. The only clue they could find from one of the craters was the Gold Ring Poochi found. They examined it and discovered that it was really gold xand could be worth a lot of money. But the Ring belong to who or whatever came here, so they hold onto to it till they find the three anomalies.

After examining the ring they began to study a substance known as Chemical X. They had a bite to eat until Poochi accidentally dropped a bun he was eating inside Chemical X. They thought it might cause an explosion of some kind, but they were shocked as they saw the color change into a light one.

But after that something else happened.

Apparently, the Gold Ring was sitting on the table and Poochi accidentally tripped on it, causing it to fly in the air and fall in the newly formed Chemical X.

Now Professor and Ken were scared and worried that something might happen this time. and much to their shock, the substance in the container was starting to shake violently before it stopped altogether and then something amazing happened.

The substance started to glow a bright glow color that enveloped the room they were in before it stopped and the substance was made of pure gold with hints of light, much to their amazement.

Professor grabbed a small subtance and put it inside the computer. It replied that Chemical X was now a new substance and it needed a new name. Professor chose the perfect one;

 **CHEMICAL Z!**

After this newly discovered substance, the Mayor if New Townsville called him and told him about the weather in not just New Townsville but all over the world!

"Why don't we use Chemical Z on the Ice Glaciers?" Ken suggested.

"We can't yet." Professor said. "Chemical Z is brand new so we to do some tests on it." He blinked as he saw that his son has disappeared and he looked around, only to gasp in shock that the Chemical Z container was gone. His eyes widened as he looked up and saw Ken sitting by a laser, with the Chemical Z container attached to it, and was aiming it.

"Ken! Wait! It's too early!" Professor ran up to his son quickly.

Ken didn't pay attention to him as he aimed at the glacier. "Window open!" He ordered as the window opened.

"Ken! Stop it! Ken!" Professor was almost there but it was too late.

Ken fired the laser at the glacier, destroying it and causing an explosion to occur out in the ocean. Not only that but by doing so, the weather had returned to normal.

As the glacier got destroy multi-colored lights were shooting up in the sky. Professor and Ken were looking up in the sky at the lights that were slowly falling into different parts of the city. There were several black ones, four whites, and strangely, lights that are colored colbalt blue, crimson red, and sunny yellow.

"What are those lights?" Ken asked.

Professor didn't answer as he continued to stare at the lights, especially the blue, red, yellow, and white ones.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic and Blossom just got out of the sweet store and was looking around.

"Well that was weird." Sonic commented.

"Yeah." Blossom nodded in agreement. She grabbed Sonic's hand. "Come on let's go."

"Huh? Where we going?" Sonic asked, though Blossom didn't answer.

The two were now at the park, sitting by the bench and enjoying snacks. As they did, Sonic couldn't help but admire this city. It looked so peaceful and there look like the people hadn't had any trouble for a while. Sonic continued to look around some more before his eyes caught somethingnon the ground.

He stood and walked to the object and saw it was a toy sword, that looked like an adventurer would have. He chuckled at the thought of him using a sword for during his adventures. Well guess what? He didn't need no sword! Cause he got his speed! He decided to hold onto to it in case the kid would come back for it.

He was going to head back to Blossom, but something caught his eye in the sky. He looked up and saw a blue light in the sky.

"What the...?"

"WATCH OUT!"

"Huh!?" Sonic turned around and saw Blossom running towards a little girl playing a Yo-Yo. His eyes widened as he saw a white light about to hit the girl before Blossom got in the way and took the hit. "Blossom!" He turns around and saw the blue light coming to him at high speed before he got hit.

* * *

 **Music: Sonic's All-Star Theme [Sonic & All Stars Racing: Transformed]**

Sonic raised his hand in the air and a blue ring appeared on his finger. He balled his fist up and a grin on his face.

 _"Blue Sonic!"_

He opened his Compact and wiped his hand across it as it glowed. He lift the Compact up, as it closed, and slammed it back into his white belt causing glowing Gold Rings to come out.

As Sonic turns around, he is now wearing a black shirt, with blue edges, and blue sneakers. With snaps of his fingers, he made a blue glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the glow disappear. He starts to do break-dance like poses and touched his Compact to make blue puffed pants appear.

After that, he made black and blue finger-less gloves appear. He does a few break-dance, causing blue lines appear and follow his every movement before the lights come together on the left side of his vest to make a stylized yellow 'S' appear. He turns around and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

* * *

 **Music Change: Hyper Blossom [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Blossom raised her hand in the air as a pink ring, appeared on her finger and she balled her fist up smirking.

 _"Hyper Blossom!"_

She opened up her Compact and swiped her hand across it as it glowed. She lift the Compact, as it closed, and slammed it back into her white belt, causing pink glowing hearts to come out.

As Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit and pink shoes. She flips her hair and moved her hands down to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and jumps to make the glow disappr. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear.

After that she made black finger-less gloves appears. She touched the left aide of her vest to make a yellow 'P' appear. Rings appear at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes, just as heart appeared on the hack of her vest. She turns around as a black choker, with a 'P'on it, and white earrings appear at the same time. She does a pose, finishing her transformation.

 **Music Ends**

* * *

"Whoa! What's this?" Sonic asked as he examined the new clothes he got on. He looks down at his right hand and saw the toy sword had transformed.

The blade's one edge was white, while the inner edge was blue that had what looked like seven colored gem stones on it. The hilt is golden while the handle is wrapped in dark blue bandages.

"Sweet! How about you Blossom?" Sonic turned around and saw what she wore. An outfit that's similar to his yet different.

"Huh? What's going on?" Blossom asked. "Did I...become a super heroine?"

"Looks that way." Sonic commented before he looked up at the sky with a raised eyebrow. "Where did those lights come?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **At the Clothes Store**

 **Music: Living in the City [Sonic R]**

Tails and Bubbles just exited the clothing store. After showing Tails everything around the city she decided to take him to one of her very clothes store and went and tried on different clothes. Well, Bubbles was trying out the clothes she wore until she got Tails to join her when she found some adorable outfits just for him.

The young mechanic couldn't help but shiver as he recalled the sailor suit she made him try on. Those were just not his style at all! He noted the strange weather activity that occured a couple of minutes ago and was surprised that it got back to normal.

What was that about?

After the weather died down, he and Bubbles were out of the store, bags of clothes in their hands and were walking.

"So what do you think of the city so far Tails?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, it sure is lively." Tails laughed a little.

"Yeah! It's like this everyday!" Bubbles said happily as she danced in circles.

Tails laughed at Bubbles. She's pretty fun to hang out with, especially with that rolling personality of hers. It's like she gets along with everyone real fast because of it. And that's one of the things he likes in a girl. Not only that, but she's also one of the girls who just love clothes so much.

To Bubbles, she was having so much fun. She made a new friend and it's another boy! Not a lot boys had gotten her attention because she was interested in someone already. Someone whom she met long ago. She hasn't seen him in a while because he was in the hospital due to his heart condition. She found out so much about Tails in just one day! An inventor, a hero, and a pilot! He's all those things and it's amazing!

The two heard popping noises and looked up to see a little girl blowing bubbles. Bubbles gasped happily as she ran to the girl, watching her blow them as childhood memories began to surface in her mind.

"I remember blowing these when I was little!" She exclaimed.

Tails smiled before he heard something fall from his pocket. He looked down and saw it was his wrench. He picked it up before he looked up in the sky and saw something odd. There was two lights, one white and one yellow and they were heading towards them.

"Bubbles!" He called out, getting her attention before she looked up and saw the white light coming her way.

Bubbles quickly grabbed the girl and blocked her from the white light before she got hit and the same thing happened to Tails as he let out a small scream.

* * *

 **Music: Believe in Myself ~Tornado Time Remix~ [Sonic Lost World]**

Tails raised his hand in the air and a yellow ring appeared on his finger. He held up a Compact and smiled

 _"Techno Tails!"_

He opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it as it glowed. He lift the Compact, as it closed, and slammed it into his belt, causing glowing white wings to come out.

As Tails turns around, he is now wearing a black t-shirt, the edges being yellow, and yellow shoes. He raised his hand and moved them down to have a yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and jumps to make the glow disappear. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make yellow puffed pants appear.

After that, he made black and yellow finger-less gloves appear. He did a bunch of moves as yellow lines followed his every move. The lights moved to the left side of his vest to form a yellow 'T'. He does a pose, finishing his transformation

* * *

 **Music: Rolling Bubbles [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Bubbles raised her hand in the air and a light blue ring appeared on her finger. She held up her Compact as she smiled.

 _"Rolling Bubbles!"_

She opened up her Compact, just as a blue hair clip appears in her hair, and swiped her hand across it as it glowed. She lift the Compact, as it closed, and slammed it back into her belt as glowing bubbles came out of it.

As Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit and light blue shoes. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers down to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around jumps to make the glow disaplewr. She starts to do random poses and touched her light blue Compact to make a light blue skirt appear.

After that, she made black finger-less gloves appear. She touched the left side of her vest to make a yellow 'P' appear. Rings appeae at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes, just as a heart appears on the back of her vest. She turns around as a black choker, with a 'P' on it, and white earrings appear at the same time. She does a pose, finishing her transformation.

 **Music Ends**

* * *

"W-What's this?" Tails asked in shock as he looked at the clothes he wore. He looked down as he had a large futuristic wrench in his hands, making him gasp. "AH! What happened to my wrench?! Wait...Bubbles!" He turns around and saw her wearing a similar outfit to his, but in a feminie type and in different colors, and she was carrying a long Bubble Wand.

"When did I buy this outfit?" Bubbles asked in confusion and turned her attention to Tails. "And when did you change clothes?"

Tails face fault to the ground from Bubbles questions. They just got hit by two lights that fell from the sky and she was more confused about the outfits? He got back up and looked at the clothes.

"Just what did those lights do to us?" He thought out loud. "Are they connected to the weather from earlier?"

* * *

 **At the Skating Park**

"This is ridiculous." Knuckles said as he looked at Buttercup, along with the other skaters,d oing tricks on their skateboard.

After their fighting from earlier, the men in the house were asking if Knuckles worked out a loud, which he did. They asked him what kind of fighting styles he use, and he replied with boxing and martial arts, much to their amusment and Buttercup's bemusement. It was then decided by the entire family, except for Buttercup, that Knuckles would be welcomed here anytime.

After Knuckles said that he'll be out to find his friends, The Masked Wrestler told Buttercup to show him around as he could get lost in the big city. The two were of them against it at first, saying that they don't wanna be near each other.

However, Buttercup Mother came in and pleaded for the two to get along. The two glared at each other as lightning clashed with each other before they hung their heads and two agreed to go and left.

The two didn't say anything to each throughout the tour, as they glared at each other once a while when they weren't looking at each other. Eventually Buttercup broke the silence, by just pointing out some stuff and places, much to his annoyance that she did that with an attitude.

The moment they went to the skate park, Buttercup immediately did her thing and went to skate while Knuckles just waited at the entrance for her.

What the hell was he doing?!

He was suppose to go out and find his friends and find a way back home, not be a tourist! That doesn't make sense! He's got a Master Emerald to protect not deal with a girl, who's got an attitude about her height. He looked at Buttrrcup before he turned around.

"That's it, I'm out." He was about to walk but stopped as he voice yell.

"Watch out you Red Moron!"

"What!?" Knuckled yelled as he turned to Buttercup and saw her skating at him at high speed, making his eyes widen. "Eh?"

 **Bonk~!**

The two collided with each other and was knocked down on the ground. Knuckles had swirls in his eyes as Buttercup was seeing stars. Knuckles shook his head as he felt something soft. He gave whatever it was a squeeze, and heard a gasp and moan, making him look down.

Buttercup, red in the face, was on top of him and his hand was on her rear end, making his eyes widened comically along hls face turning red. He quickly got her off him and stood up, just as Buttercup stood up as well, her hat shadowing her face.

"You..."

"Hey, take it easy." Knuckles put his hands up and backed away.

"You...!" Buttercup was trembling now as a growl escaped her lips, making the redheaded teen back away further.

"H-Hey! Look that was not my fault!" Knuckles exclaimed. "That was you and that damn skateboard of yours that knocked me ove-!"

"YOU GOD DAMN PERVERT!"

 **Slam~!**

Buttercup had grabbed her skateboard and hit Knuckles over the head with it, sending him flying out the skate park and onto the streets.

"OW! Damn it! What is that thing made out of!?" Knuckles screamed as he grabbed his aching head. He sensee Killing Intent and looked up at Buttercup to see a green aura covering her body. Her eyes glowing green and her teeth got sharp.

"Um...you know what I think I'm gonna head out." Knuckles said before he ran away.

 **Music: Emerald Beach [Sonic Battle]**

Buttercup gave a roar, causing everyone around her to run away in fear. She quickly grabbed her skateboard and chase after Knuckles to teach him a lesson in true pain! How dare that damn pervert touch her there! Oh yes...she's gonna make him regret doing that!

Knuckles had no idea what the hell just happened. A moment ago he was about to leave, then Buttercup crashed into him, he accidentally touched, resulting a painful hit to the head, and now he is being chased by a girl!

He looks behind him to see Buttercup was still on his tail and was riding the skateboard. Her eyes were literally on fire as she growled at him, making him pick up the paste. As he turns a corner, he could see he was running past a school and down the street.

The Guardian of the Master Emerald saw something glowing in the sky. He looks up and saw a red light in the sky

"What the hell is that?" He stopped running and was staring at it. He turned his head and saw another light qnd this one was white.

Buttercup grinned evilly as Knuckles stopped. The grin disappeared as she noticed he was looking at something. She looks up and saw the two lights. She watched as the white light was heading towards a little boy playing with a toy hammer. She gasped as she went past Knuckles and towards, getting his attention.

"Huh?" Knuckles eyes widened as he saw Buttercup grabbed the kid and took the hit from the white light. "Buttercup!" He was about to go and help but the red came at him and hit him as well.

* * *

 **Music: Knuckles All-Star Theme [Sonic & All-Stars Racing: Transformed]**

Knuckles raised his hand and a red ring appeared on his finger. He had his Compact in the other hand and grinned.

 _"Strong Knuckles!"_

He opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it as it glowed. He lifts it the Compact, as it closes, and slammed it into his belt causing glowing green emeralds to come out.

As Knuckles turns around, he is now wearing a black t-shirt, the edges being red, and red shoes. He moved his hands down as a glowing red vest appears. He posed his arms around and jumps to make the glow disappear. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make red puffed pants appear.

After that, he made black and red finger-less gloves appear. He then did a bunch of boxing and martial arts style moves as red lights appeared and followed his every movement. The lights came together on the left side of his vest to make a stylized yellow 'K' appear. He does one last pose, finishing his transformation.

* * *

 **Music Change: Powered Buttercup [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Buttercup raised her hand in the air and a green ring appeared on her finger. She held up her Compact as she grinned.

 _"Powered Buttercup!"_

She opened up her Compact, just as two green diamond-shaped hair pins appears, and swiped her hand across it as it glowed. She lift the Compact and slammed it back into her belt, causing glowing green stars to come out.

As Buttercup turns around, she is now wearing a green swimsuit and green shoes on. She moved her hands to make a green glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and jumps to make the glow disappear. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a green skirt appear.

After that, she made black fingerless gloves appear. She touch the left side of her vest to make a yellow 'P' on her vest. Rings appear at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes, just a green and white heart appear on her back. She turns around to make a black choker, with a 'P' on it, and white earrings appear. She does a pose, finishing her transformation.

 **Music Ends**

* * *

Huh?" Knuckles said in surprised as he looked at what he was wearing. "What the hell is going on now?!" He looked at his hands before his eyes widened.

In his hands were a pair of identical swords. Each sword has a red grip with a golden rim-like guard on both ends, and have a sword pommel resembling his fist with a green diamond cut gem on top. Both of the blades are colored red and white, with a single edge, and the top of the blades are jagged with three points, making them resemble flames. Also, the foot of each blade have a short green sheet.

"Okay, I'll admit this is bad ass!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'm wearing a skirt! I haven't worn one since kindergarten!"

Knuckles only laughed and noticed that Buttercup was carrying a yellow Piko Piko Hammer. It was then his eyes widen as he recalled a certain pink hair girl, who had a hammer exactly like that.

"Oh crap."

"W-WHERE ARE YOU AT LOOKING PERVERT!?" Buttercup asked as he grabbed the hammer in threat manner.

"No where idiot!" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Utonium's Lab**

Professor and Ken were in awe as they at the lights that were raining down from the sky. Professor narrowed his eyes as he noticed one of the white lights was heading it's way to the Lab.

"It's coming this way!" The Man of Science said in alarm

"Poochi, watch out!" Ken shouted to his robot dog.

But it was too late as the white light hit the dog, shocking the Scientists. In Poochi's eyes, you can clearly see a lot of data getting transfered to his brain. Poochi blinked and shook his head.

"What a surprise!"

"Yeah it was!" Ken said, but then his eyes widened in shock. "You can talk!?" He asked.

The older scientist blinked in awe before his eyes widened as he looked at the black lights. "But where are the black ones going?" He asked in a worried tone.

Because he jinxed himself, one of the black lights went to the Zoo, where it hit a monkey and caused it to transform into something dark.

* * *

At the park, Sonic and the girl watched as Blossom was doing tricks with her Yo-Yo, which was impressing them, especially Sonic.

"How talented!" The girl exclaimed.

"I'll say, I didn't know you were good with Yo-Yos." Sonic smiled.

Blossom stopped doing the tricks and looked at Sonic in confusion. "I didn't know either." She said which confused him for a moment before he shrugged as he looked at the sword.

"Still though, this is awesome! I can't believe I got my own sword!" The Blue Blur started to do some moves with the sword, causing the girls to stare at him in awe. "Heh, pretty cool, huh?"

"Yes!" The girl said as she clapped her hands.

"That's cool! You look like a knight with that sword!" Blossom exclaimed.

"KYAAAAAH!"

The fun and games ended the moment, they heard screaming. They turned to it and saw people running away from something.

The girl was scared as she hug Blossom around the waist.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

A man showed up. "Big trouble! Hurry and run! There are wild animals from the Zoo!" He said as he picked the girl up and ran off again.

"Wild animals?" Sonic and Blossom asked, before they looked to the side to see a tiger coming at and roaring, making Blossom scream as her hair stood up and Sonic's eyes to widen comically.

Blossom turned around to see goats eating her stuff. "My snacks! Stop! Don't eat them!" She said while pushing them before she looked down and saw a big lizard on her feet. A tearful expression along with blue lines and a sweat drop appeared on her head as she stared at it.

 _"Oh God. I want to become a super hero before I go to heaven!"_

A blue blur came to Blossom, as it grabbed her and ran towards a tree branch. She looked at what that was, and it was Sonic holding her bridal style again. He sat her down on the branch.

"You okay?" He asked her.

Blossom nodded. "Thanks Sonic." She said dreamily.

Both then saw what looked an ape or something, looking around. It had dark green eyes, green skin, and black fur. It wore a large blue cape that conceals it's body, with pink and yellow triangular accents and a gold pendant in the center. It also wears a large white helmet with purple pinstripes with a red gem in the center of a purple rim.

"What is he?" Blossom asked Sonic.

Sonic took a closer look and raised an eyebrow. "I think that's a monkey." He replied.

The monkey was looking around, sniffing until he saw a lion. "Hello, lion!" It said in goofy male voice, reveal ing it's a 'he'. "What's that in your mouth?" He opened the lion's mouth and saw he was eating a cream cookie sandwich. He took it out sniffed it and started eating it.

Sonic had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Did he just do what I think he did?" He turned around to see Blossom not there anymore. "Bloss?" He looked and saw her there walking towards thd monkey and began to shout in his face, causing his fur to blow back.

"HEY, MONKEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sonic climbed down from the tree and a deadpanned expression appeared on his face. "Um..."

"First of all, if you want the cream part then you have to separate the plan ones and lick it. Then eat the plan ones." Blossom explained as she was showing it to Mojo and ate it. "So good! Here you try it!" She handed Mojo another cookie and he started doing the same thing as Blossom showed him.

Sonic just stood there with a half-lidden expression at seeing the two interact like that. He already had a feeling that monkey was the one who released all those animals. He could see a black aura surrounding him, already guessing that he's a bad guy. Blossom should be able to see that as well, but instead she's busy showing the bad guy how to eat a snack properly.

"3...2...1..." Sonic said to himself.

"Hm?" The two of them stopped what they was doing as they realized something. They looked at Sonic, seeing him look at them in amusment.

"Are you guys done now?" He asked them as them as they then looked at each other for a moment and jumped back, glaring at one another.

The monkey then glared at Sonic, as he waved at him before he and Blossom looked at each other. They nodded their heads and turned back to the monkey.

 **Music: Girlz Dispatch X Monster Threat [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Blossom used her Yo-Yo to hit the Monkey, but he jumped out of the way and was behind her. She then sent s barrage of Yo-Yo attacks while the Monkey used his hands to smack them away. He tried to attsck Blossom but she dodged and then hit over the head.

Sonic decided to have some as he jumped into a spinning ball. He did his signature Homing Attack on the head, making the Monkey cry out. Blossom used that chance to hit him in the face.

"My nose!" Mojo whined.

Sonic smirked and began to run around Mojo really fast, causing him to get dizzy. He stopped behind him and kicked him in his butt, sending him flying into the city.

"Let's go Bloss."

"Let's get him Sonic!" Blossom smirked back as the two chased after the Monkey.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Utonium's Lab**

Ken and Professor were staring at the TV screens as, two teens wearing blue and pink outfits, were fighting a green evil Monkey.. They were impressed about the powers both heroes have and about the mysterious green monkey that appeared .

"Professor, do you think this is because of Chemical Z?" The young boy asked him.

Professor nodded. "I guess so, it does seem likely." He replied to his son. They continued to look at the fight and saw that they was fighting in the city now. He looked real close at Sonic. "Blue..."

* * *

 **Downtown **

The two heroes and Evil Monkey, who revealed his name to be Mojo Jojo, seen in the city causing a whole lot of destruction. Sonic and Blossom didn't even pay attention to chaos that they caused. They were just focusing on taking down Mojo and stop him from doing whatever evil he did.

Mojo managed to grabbed Blossom and threw her at a building as she hit it, fell and bounced off the roof of a car. Sonic ran at him with his sword, but Mojo grabbed a car and threw it at him. The Speed Demon grinned as he jumped and did a spinning slash, cutting the car in half. He landed and dashed at Mojo before he decided to poke him as if he was fenching.

Mojo dodged them before Sonic grinned evilly as he began to pick up the pace and began to poke him as he started to cry out in pain.

"That hurts Mojo!"

"Okay, Mojo! Let's see you have a taste of my speed!" Sonic started to spin his sword it really fasT as gust of blue wind began to gather around it in a circular motion. " **Blue Tornado!** "

A tornado was formed around Mojo which made him float and spin around really fast. He soon started to fly upwards in the sky as the tornado disappeared, but Mojo was still spinning in the sky with swirly eyes and began to fall.

"Do it Blossom!" Sonic called out.

"Right! **Yo-Yo Surpreme!** "

A pink energy form around the Yo-Yo and Blossom launched it at Mojo. The Yo-Yo hit Mojo square in the face and he was flying towards a yellow car with two people inside.

"Mojo won't forget about this!" Mojo hopped on the roof of the car and launched himself in the sky.

"See ya!" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't wanna be ya!" Blossom finished with a smirk also. "Nyah nyah!" She pulled an eye lid down and stuck her tongue out.

 **Music Change: You're My Number One [Sonic R]**

With that finished, the heroes did a small victory dance. They gave each other high fives and did a pose together.

"We did it!" They said.

Sonic and Blossom began to gather up all the animals and send them back at the Zoo, with many of the citizens watching them in awe and shock from the powers they displayed.

"One at a time guys!" Sonic told the animals.

"Good animals!" Blossom smiled helping the baby gorilla go back to it's mother. She sighed and got rid of the sweat that was on her head. She turns to Sonic "For now, peace in New Townsville has been protected."

"Yup, that's right!" Sonic agreed to her. He winked at her. "So how does it feel to save the day Bloss?"

"It feels great!" Blossom said happily. "I can't believe you do this on every one of your adventures."

"Comes with being a hero." Sonic shrugged.

"So I guess now would be a good time to find your friends, right?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah! C'mom let's go and-hm?" Sonic looked behind him and saw the same car that Mojo crashed into drove up.

Out came an Old Man. He has gray hair and grey mustache. He wears a red bow, green vest, black jacket, gray pants, and black shoes.

"Hey, you two. All this destruction is a big problem. The city and this car too." He told them as he pointed to everywhere.

Sonic and Blossom looked at the car then everywhere else and saw the damage that they did. Blossom looked at it sadly and Sonic just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe..."

"Ooops..."

"In case your both wandering, I'm the city's Mayor and-"

"We're sorry!" Blossom bowed as she grabbed Sonic's hand and skipped away, before Sonic picked something out of his pocket and threw it at the Mayor.

"What she said." Sonic then picked her up bridal style once more and ran.

"W-Wait!" Mayor said, shocked from the sudden burst of speed. He caught what the boy threw at him and his eyes widened as he saw it was a Gold Ring. The same one that the Professor has in his lab! Which meant...

* * *

Bubbles was skipping down the road with Tails following her. She had a bright smile on her face and didn't pay attention to the odd looks everyone was giving them, especially her.

"This dress is so cute! And I can jump higher! I feel so happy!" Bubbles said excitedily.

Tails watched her skip and was really surprised to see her jump so high but then blushed as he realized that he could see her...um...what's below the skirt. He shook his head and kept his eyes forward and he made sure to catch up with her.

"I wonder what Sonic and Knuckles are doing now."

* * *

Buttercup was carrying her skateboard while walking and Knuckles was right behind her minding his own business as he continued to look at his outfit and weapons.

"I can't believe this! I'm wearing a damn skirt! I can't even play basketball!" Buttercup exclaimed in annoyance. She then noticed that Knuckles was walking with her and turned to him.

"And what's with you, moron?"

Knuckles stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "What do you mean 'what's with you, moron'!?" He asked back. "I'm over here wondering if my friends are okay and what the hell happened to us! What's up with you? You've been whining about being in a stupid skirt for a whole 6 minutes!"

"That's because I HATE SKIRTS YOU IDIOT!" Buttercup shouted as a comical angry expression was on her face.

"Yeah? WELL I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Knuckles shouted back with an equal expression on his face. "AND QUIT CALLING ME AN IDIOT, YOU SHRIMP!"

"PERVERTED BASTARD!"

"DAMN MIDGET!"

They both noticed a camera watching them as they glared at whoever was looking.

"WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS LOOKING AT!?"

* * *

The Professor and Ken both flinched when the Knuckles and Buttercup yelled that question directly at them. They were looking at the screens which show's Sonic and Blossom in one screen, Tails and Bubbles in the second, and Knuckles and Buttercup in the last one.

"Something unbelievable happened to six kids because of the power of Chemical Z. We need to find out more about them Ken." Professor said as the TV screens all showed Blossom and Sonic smiling at each other.

"Right. Their abilities are amazing!" Ken said excitedly.

"And look at this." Professor replayed a scene where Blossom grabbed Sonic and jumped away as he went into his pocket and threw something at the Mayor. He pushed the screen midway and their gasped as they saw it was a Gold Ring.

"So I was right! That boy..." The screen changed to Sonic. "Is the blue anomaly that crashed here last night and left behind that Gold Ring! That must also means..." The screens show Tails and Knuckles. "That those two are the other anomalies!"

"What are we waiting for Professor?" Ken asked smiling in excitement causing his father to smile excitedly as well.

"Okay! Let's go!" The Professor said as him, Poochi, and Ken ran outside to the Van.

 _"It was on that day...where us, Sonic Heroes Z, entered a new world and got hit by Chemical Z along with the girls. With the six of us together, it was the beginning of a new team. The beginning of a great new adventure for us. The beginning...of Freedom Fighters Z! Let's do it to it!"_

* * *

 **Ending 1: Door of Midnight**

 **[Secretly, I open the door]**

A window is seen showing that it's dark outside. In the foreground, an image of a bored Blossom appears. She is shown wearing a black t-shirt, with four small white hearts in the chest area.

 **[As the night wind blows, I slip into my shoes]**

Another image appears, showing Bubbles and Buttercup outside the window. The image of Blossom changes to show her with a surprised expression.

The background chages color to a more darkish pink color as an image of Blossom, standing up and holding red high heels. It shows her wearing a dirty green skirt.

The background changes back to the window showing that it's open.

 **[My heart is beating a bit hard]**

An image of the boys are shown.

Sonic was leaning on a lamp post, arms behind his head. He wore a blue hoodie, white gloves, light brown pants, and his trademark sneakers.

Tails was sitting on the steps, his arms holding his head. He wore a yellow/orange open jacket, a white, v-neck black color, t-shirt. He wore matching colored pants and his trademark shows. He also had a pair of goggles on his head and his hair was tied into two fox-like ponytails from behind.

Knuckles was sitting on the railings with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He wore a black t-shirt, a dark red un-zipped hoodie and matching pants. He wore his trademark sneakers.

 **[Like adults, it's just me and him]**

A image now show's the boys turning their heads as they saw the girls running up to them.

Bubbles was a long tank top. The top half of it was a darker shade of baby blue, with the bottom half was baby blue itself. She a white skirt, with a light blue strap design on it. Baby blue shoes with long socks and shoe finger-less blue gauntlets

Buttercup wore a green hat, finger-less green gloves with match v-neck style shirt. She also wore dark green shorts and green shoes.

Another image show's the boys running to the girls as they stopped in front of them, though Buttercup tripped a bit, causing them to jump. Knuckles laughed at her, Sonic chuckled, Blossom smiled at her, and Tails and Bubbles smiled seepishly, while Buttercup herself had a annoyed expression.

 **[Let's go!]**

Sonic and Blossom are seen, in their transformation outfits, flying together.

 **[Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...]**

They grabbed each other's hands and spun around really fast, before they let got as blue and pink streaks erupted from their shoes and they began to make zig zag lines.

 **[Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...]**

The scene changes to show Freedom Fighters Z flying across the city, with crescent moon glowing right in the background.

 **[Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground]**

The scene changes to show more view of the city with the heroes flying ri might above it.

 **[Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground]**

The scene now shows Freedom Fighters Z's front as they flew past.

Buttercup and Knuckles flies up to the left leaving off their green and red streak. Tails and Bubbles flies to the right leaving their yellow and light blue streaks. Sonic and Blossom flies up in the center covering the viewers with their blue and pink streaks.

 **[The moonlight shines on a secret]**

The background changes to light orange as an image of the Fredom Fighters Z is shown in the foreground.

The image show's the heroes a store where they are looking at fancy clothes.

 **[A world still completely unknown]**

Two images are now shown. One shows Sonic staring at set of clothes he looks and the other shows Blossom staring at a dress she likes.

The two images cut to show the clothes.

For Sonic, he was looking at tuxedo. It had a black jacket, matching pants, complete with a white dress shirt and black bow tie. It had gold gloves, gold strape and it had black and gold shoes to match.

For Blossom, it was a black dress with pink flowers and ribbons randomly placed along the dress.

 **[What awaits me up ahead?]**

The images combined to show Blossom and Sonic, wearing the clothes that they saw, seeing a door walking up to something.

The scene chages to show the doors opening. Behind the doors were the villains, all dressed fancy, staring at them. The scene now shows Blossom's heel stepping what looks like water as she turns into a pink light.

 **[Shining Star]**

Two images are shown in foreground as the background was now dark yellow.

On the left side, it shows Sonic and winking at something. On the right side, it shows Blossom sitting in a white chair as she looks at something from the side and smiling.

 **[Adorn me so that I am pretty]**

Both images changed to show Tails and Bubbles, on the left and right respectively.

Tails is waving at someone and is blushing. He is wearing a yellow slim blazer and a white dress shirt. He wore black pants and had on white shoes.

Bubbles is holding a pole and is smiling happily at the viewers. She wore a light blue dress, the trims being white, that has pink fluff in random places. She had her toy Oct wrapped around her arms and wore long brown boots

 **[Make me fall more in love]**

The images changed to show Knuckles and Buttercup.

Knuckles is leaning on a mirror as he had his arms crossed and flushed expression on his face. He wore a white dress shirt, green vest and a red jacket. He wore red pants and had on a red hat.

Buttercup had a blush on her face as she messed with her hat. She wore a green sleeveless dress shirt with a belt wrapped around her waist. She wore white/green pants and green shoes. On the white/green hat that has a pink flower on it.

 **[I want to be like Cinderella in the night]**

The background changes to purple as an image is seen.

Ken is wearing a white suit and was kneeling on the ground, holding pink flowers in front of the girls. Beside him is a pink car with Poochi in it wearing glasses.

The girls were looking at in amusment, though Buttercup looked bemused. The boys were off on the side looking with amused smiles on the faces.

 **[Oh Please]**

A close up of Sonc and Blossom's face are seen as the two are standing back to back. Blossom had her tongue sticking out while Sonic had a grin and half-lidded eyes.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Oh Please]**

A close up of Tails and Bubbles's faces, standing back to back, appears and it shows Bubbles smiling and looking up at something while Tails winked.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Cast your spell]**

A close up of Knuckles and Buttercup's faces appear, standing back to back.

Knuckles had a blush on his face his eyes looked upward and he scratched his cheek. Buttercup looked down with a raised eyebrow and mild blush.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Don't let go, let's just keep holding our hands like this]**

Freedom Fighters Z are running down the street while holding hands. Sonic was up front, Blossom behind him, Buttercup being third, Knuckles fourth, Bubbles fifth, and Tails being the last one.

 **[Oh Please]**

Blossom is standing by herself in the foreground, on the top of the stairs, with a smile on her face and hands behind her back. The city was in the background as it glowed brightly behind her.

 **[Oh Please]**

She turns around just as the scene changes to face.

 **[Cast your spell]**

Blossom lip sync to the viewers before she was winked at them. The scene changes to show a yellow streak flying to the sky

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

A image is seen showing a silhouette of Blossom, behind a window with the lights on, getting undressed and into her pajamas before she turns the lights off. Inside her bedroom, she pulls the blanket over her head and turns around to fall asleep.

Back outside, Sonic is seen staring at the window, flipping a Gold Ring and had a smile on his face.. He blinks before turning to the viewers.

 **[WOW!]**

He does his trademark grin and winks.


	3. The Heroes Are Together!

**They're here! Freedom Fighters Z!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Opening: Pieces of Hope**

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

Bubbles appears showing the letter "P" in light blue. Buttercup appears showing another "P" in green. Blossom appears showing "G" in pink.

The letters come together to form "PPG".

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles appear before they glowed into blue, yellow, and red lights. The blue light turned into an "S", the yellow light turned into an "H", and the red light turned into "Z".

The letters formed "SHZ" together below "PPG". Both "SHZ" and "PPG" come together to form the title:

 **They're Here! Freedom Fighters Z!**

 **[Let me tell you...don't laugh when you hear it]** _  
_

The title zooms into the foreground as the background had the heroes colors mixed into one another as the symbol of what they represent are there as well.

Bubbles and Tails are standing next to the Professor. Knuckles and Buttercup appears with the Mayor.

Ken appears in front of the screen doing something before Sonic and Blossom moves him out of the way and got some screen time.

Everyone watches as Ken was shaking his arm up and down, in a scolding manner, at Blossom and Sonic, while the two looked as though they didn't or aren't even paying attention.

 **[It's a beautiful story about this world]**

Blossom is by herself looking down. The girls show up by her sides and the boys showed up as well, all smiling or smirking at her.

They gasped when they saw The Rowdyruff Boys and Girl Squadron appear. They looked around to see the rest of the villains appear, causing them to have deadpanned expressions. _  
_

A flash is seen showing that a picture was taken.

Princess appears and looks at the picture before noticing she wasn't in it. She points the picture at Mojo, with a small vein on her head, which made the monkey have a tired expression on his face.

Mojo starts to work on his Robo Jojo, with Fuzzy and Big Billy cheering for him, and Princess to turn to the viewers, with a smirk on her face.

 **[I wonder why is the sky blue and the trees green?]**

Sonic is lying on a tree branch looking at the sky, with a half lidded expression. He looks down to see his friends lying on the grass, obviously enjoying the sun.

 **[And why does the sun shine so bright?]**

Sonic grins and decided to join his friends as he laid down on the grass, looking at the sun.

The scene changes to show the heroes raising their hands in the air with colored rings appearing on their fingers.

 **[I'm sure that is because...]**

Sonic swipes his ring across his Compact, before the screen switches show to everyone doing the same thing. They then slammed their Compacts down to their belts as colored lights erupted from them.

 **[Of some complicated explanation]**

Sonic starts to do multiple poses, before it switched Blossom doing her own, then to Tails doing his own and Bubbles doing hers.

 **[It's not necessary to know]**

Knuckles is doing his poses then Buttercup aappears doing her poses. The camera flashes to the heroes, continuing with their transformation.

 **[Because it's not like you can touch it]**

Sonic slowly turns around to the readers, with his friends appearing beside him, and they do one final pose in their transformation outfits. Mojo Jojo appears in front of the viewers.

A red alarm flashes inside the Lab. Ken, Mayor, Poochi, and Ms. Bellum are staring at the computer screen.

 **[Right now, there is no wish that won't come true]**

Professor slams his hand on his desk and points to the exit.

The Heroes are running out of the Lab, getting ready to head out to the city.

 **[We will just keep focusing on our dreams]**

Freedom Fighters Z are soaring across the sky in colored lights before they arrived in the sky.

Mojo Jojo, in his Robo Jojo, is causing mayhem in the city as he grins evilly at the heroes arriving on the scene.

 **[There's something I want right now that's not the ideal]**

Mojo went to attack the heroes but they moved out of the way just in time.

Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, and Buttercup then attacked using their weapons.

Sonic got into his Spin Ball and Blossom wrapped her Yo-Yo around him. She reeled her Yo-Yo back and launched Sonic, causing him to be covered in pink aura.

The attacks clashed into Mojo Jojo as an explosion is shown. Mojo is covered in dirt and he flies off into the sky with Freedom Fighters Z watching him.

 **[Want to cry. Can't cry. If I cry that'll just cause more tears]**

Blossom is looking down at the ground with tears welling in her eyes leaning on tree. She gasped when Sonic appeared in front of her, with Tails and Knuckles behind him. Bubbles appears along with Buttercup but when she and Blossom saw each other they turned away causing the others to have deadpanned expressions.

Blossom and Buttercup were having an argument, with Tails trying to separate them. Sonic and Knuckles looked on with sweat drops while Bubbles hung her head down. Bubbles shots at them causing everyone to jump.

 **[Because isn't a smile the most cutest?]**

Blossom walks away from everyone, her bangs covering her eyes. She whips the tears away and the camera zooms in on her face. She looks up with a bright smile on her face and hearts appearing.

Sonic comes in and wrapped his arm around Blossom, smirking.

 **[Although that's what I'm told]**

Sonic and Blossom jumps back, in their transformation outfits, and spread their arms out causing green, light blue, orange, and red lights to come out.

The lights disappeared and formed into Knuckles, Buttercup, Tails, and Bubbles in their final pose to the viewers.

* * *

"Okay," Sonic started, eyes closed and his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he ignored Blossom's panicked rambling. "Can someone please tell me how you managed to catch us?" He opened his eyes half way and was glaring at the two Scientists, who sat next to them, comically. "And was it really necessary to tie us up like this?"

The reason why he's annoyed?

It's because earlier, after the battle with Mojo and putting the animals back in the Zoo, along with running away from the Mayor, Sonic and Blossom got caught by a Van, which had mechanical arms. It grabbed the two, strapped them to a bed together and put them inside, where two Scientists were waiting for them.

The Scientists, whose names are Professor and Ken Utonium, apparently knows the Mayor and the blonde woman as the two were sitting up front. The woman is driving and the Mayor is looking at them.

"Those two were the ones causing the ruckus earlier."

"Where are you taking us?! And who are you guys?! What do you want to do!?" Blossom asked, still in panic mode. "Say something! Mou~"

The Professor and Ken looked at each other and back at Blossom, who now had a curious expression as she looked around.

"And where's the chocolate I was going to eat?"

"Seriously?" Sonic deadpanned as he stared at her. They just got kidnapped and all she's thinking about is candy?

The Robot Dog, Poochi, came up to Blossom, chocolate bar in his mouth, and he sat it down.

"Oh thanks." Blossom smiled before realization appeared on her face as she remembered the situation they were in. "No! I mean what are you doing to us?!" She questioned as she struggled to get out.

"Chill Bloss!" Sonic said.

"Sorry. Just bear it a bit longer. So stay calm." Ken pleaded as Blossom stopped and had a comical suspicious look on her face.

"Ah, I see. You want to use a cute girl like me and a handsome guy like Sonic. You plan to make us into bad guys right?! That isn't happening!"

"Please don't say that! We just need to check you both out." Professor said, with a serious look on his face, surprising Blossom and getting Sonic's attention.

"Check us out?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah!" Ken nodded. "This is for your sake!"

"Don't you want to know too? Why your form is like that?" Professor asked.

"Yeah. I do want to know." Blossom replied being calm.

"What do you mean? Those lights from earlier did this to us." Sonic said, before a thought appeared in his head. "What were those lights?"

"It's the effect of Chemical Z." Professor explained as memories of what happened flashed in his head. "Chemical Z, made by accident, was shot at the mysterious iceberg. Suddenly, mysterious white and black lights scattered all over. And it wasn't just them. But there were three different colors as well. Blue, yellow, and red." He looks at the teens. "It's an effect from those lights."

"Lights." Sonic and Blossom looked at each other, memories from before flashing in their heads.

"Those lights came out that time and...at the same time black light. Seems it's what created the ruckus in the Zoo earlier." Ken said, explaining the rest.

"The Zoo too?!" Blossom asked in shock.

"That green monkey!" Sonic stated, as Mojo appeared in his head. "He must've been a regular monkey, but then got hit with the black light."

"Then that means..." Blossom started as she narrowed her eyes at Ken and Professor. "Isn't it your fault that this happened?"

Sonic had a half-lidded look as he stared at them blankly, making them have sheepish expression.

"Ummm...well..." Ken was trying to explain and looked at the Professor as he looked back.

"That Chemi-something Z?" Blossom asked thinking it over and smiled. "Well that's fine. Since I got these cute clothes and became a super heroine. Now I can be like Sonic. By the way, can you untie us? We won't do anything bad, promise."

Ken walked up to them and unstrapped, causing them to stretch their limbs out. Blossom then went to her chocolate.

 **Music: Victory Lap [Demashiita! Powerpuff Girls Z]**

"Heh!" Sonic grinned. "I got no problem with it also. Besides, I look awesome in this."

"Speaking of, we would like to ask a few questions about you Sonic." Professor said, looking at Sonic.

"Hm?"

"You see, late last night, our computers picked up three inter-dimensional anomalies." Ken explained. "Not only that, but we have footage of the bright light that erupted from the sky and three meteors coming out of the light. And those meteors were the same colors as the lights from earlier."

"Just this morning, Ken and I went to the location of where you, the blue meteor, landed first which was New Townsville Park." Professor said.

"Yeah! It was where I found Sonic last night and brought him home." Blossom said, staring at Sonic lovingly.

"It was there we found that Gold Ring of yours." Professor continued, making Sonic blink. "Then we went to the Soccer Field where that red meteor went and found nothing there. We don't even know where the yellow meteor went to."

Sonic nodded his head. Knuckles' yell from earlier, them coming here last night, the lights of their respective colors. Oh yeah, they were definitely here. He looks at Professor.

"Look, dude. I'm more than happy to answer a few of your questions. But first we have to find my friends. I mean that's what Bloss and I was going to do until you came and strapped us here."

The Professor looked sheepish at that, seeing Sonic look at him with an annoyed expression. But he nodded his head in understanding at wanting to look for his friends.

"Ok, I got you."

Everyone heard barking noises coming from Poochi. They turned to him and saw he was looking out at the window.

"What is it, Poochi?"

"Friends are coming." Poochi smiled, turning to Ken.

"Ah! The dog talked!" Blossom exclaimed, while Sonic blinked in surprise.

"Didn't think you could talk." The Blue Hero said.

"I love talking!" Poochi said happily, jumping on the bed and standing on his hind legs, before he got on all fours.

Blossom crossed her arms and had a disappointing expression. "There's so many things in this world I don't know." She put her finger on her cheek. "Like a secret world that the school wouldn't tell you about."

Sonic gave her a half lidded deadpanned expression.

"By the way, this digital dog, Poochi, can talk because of Chemical Z." Ken smiled.

"Really? I just thought you programmed him to talk." Sonic said. "But anyway." He turned to Poochi. "What were you saying just now?"

"It's friends!" Poochi said happily as he danced around. "Third and fourth friends!"

Everyone, except the driver, watched as Poochi jumped to the open window of the roof.

"Friends?" Professor asked.

"Third and fourth?"

Sonic and Blossom looked at each other before they followed Poochi. They looked from across the other side of the river. They saw two kids, a boy and girl, their own age on the other side. The girl in light blue was happily skipping, holding a big Bubble Wand, while the boy in yellow was flying and carrying a large wrench.

* * *

 **Music: Flow [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Can you believe it, Tails?" Bubbles asked in joy. "New clothes came flying down from the sky. Happy! Lucky! Big Love!" She jumped higher, smiling brightly. "The world should skip with us!"

"Well actually I'm flying." Tails smiled.

After the two made it through the city, Tails had discovered that he was able to fly now. Whatever those lights did to them gave them super powers now! How awesome was that!? After quickly getting the hang of it, he flew right beside Bubbles as she skipped.

"But yeah! They should!" Tails continued as he and Blossom sanged.

* * *

"Oh, aren't their smiles lovely?" Mayor asked, holding the binoculars as he looked at the two.

Let me see." Blossom took the binoculars and looked at the two kids. "That girl..." She said staring at her. "I feel like I've met her somewhere before..." She turns to the boy in yellow. "But I don't know about that boy...huh?! They're wearing the same outfit that me and Sonic have on but with different colors."

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted in joy, making Blossom jump as she turned to him.

"That's Tails?!"

"Huh? You know him?" The Mayor asked.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. "He's one of my friends that we were going to find."

"Really!?" Ken asked. He looked outside and saw the two going faster. "Ah! They're getting away! Let's go after them."

"Yeah." Professor said. "We have to research them as well."

"Okay, let's speed up!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Blossom hopped back in.

The Van soon began to pick up speed.

"If that girl joins with me..." Blossom thought out loud.

"If she joins?" Professor, Ken, and the Mayor asked at the same time.

"Hm?" Sonic looked at with a raised eyebrow

"Well, it's just since Sonic and his friends are already a team. If that girl joins with me..." Blossom started off before smiling. "Of course as red, I would be the leader right?" She winked as everyone face fault. _"But then again, together with Sonic Heroes Z and my new team, then wouldn't Sonic be the leader as well, since he's blue?"_

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Music Change: Mojo Jojo [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

The Evil Monkey, Mojo Jojo, is walking down a path carrying a stick to help keep himself up due that fight he had with those heroes.

"I let my guard down and got beaten up." Mojo said in a depressed tone. But that depressed look turned into an angry frown.. "Next time Mojo will have my revenge on those sweet smelling humans!"

The Monkey heard giggling and laughing noises. He looked ahead and saw two children, a boy and girl, wearing the same kind of outfits like the last children from before. However, he clearly noted the color difference between the outfits. The blond hair girl was skipping happily while the boy was flying next to her

"Who are they?" He asked. "Hey! You smelly humans!"

 **BONG!**

The girl didn't pay attention as she jumped on Mojo's back which made him scream in pain as he was a still injured. She jumped off him, making him fall flat on his face.

"Huh? I think I stepped on something. Oh well."

"No kidding! You jumped higher!" The boy exclaimed.

A large comical vein then appeared on Mojo's helmet as he glared at the children. Why were they ignoring Mojo like he didn't exist!? Why weren't they paying attention to him!?

What's wrong with them!?" He got back up and ran in front of them "STOP!"

But the girl jumped above Mojo again. He tried to catch her but he fell on his back.

"Did you hear something Bubbles?" The boy asked.

"Nope!" Bubbles replied, still skipping.

"Why you!" Mojo got up and ran beside her. "Stop skipping and flying!" He got in front of her again. "Hey! You're not getting away from me!"

Bubbles stopped jumpingd, just as the boy stopped flying, as they finally notice Mojo. The boy had a confused and surprised expression at seeing a talking green monkey.

"Hey who-" The boy stopped as he saw Mojo charge at his friend.

He was trying to punching Bubbles, but she was dodging without even knowing it. "Oh, how fun." Bubbles jumped on Mojo's face and got away from him.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The boy, Tails, hit the monkey with his new wrench, making him see stars before he followed after Bubbles. Not noticing the Van that's right behind them.

* * *

Poochi was barking angrily as he glared at Mojo, seeing him chase his new friends. Like Sonic and Blossom, he too could the dark aura that's surrounding Mojo.

"Poochi, what's wrong?" Ken asked.

"It's that Monkey!" Sonic exclaimed. A smirked appeared on his face. "Looks like someone hasn't learned their lesson yet."

"We can see his dark aura!" Blossom added looking through the binoculars.

Ken looked at Mojo, with his own binoculars, and didn't see nothing. "I don't see a black aura."

"I think I understand. Since Poochi and the others have been hit with the lights, they must have the ability to see the black aura's." The Professor explained as he looked out a Mojo, seeing him get whacked again by the wrench from Tails. A thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"Could it be...that the black light caused the monkey to go violent?"

"Yup. He's the bad guy." Sonic replied.

"Okay then! Ms. Bellum, let's hurry to them!" Mayor ordered.

"Okay." The blond woman, now named Ms. Bellum, footed on the gas pedal and drove really fast, much to Sonic's excitement.

The Van sped up to Mojo, making him turn to it before he got hit by it. He hit the roof of the Van and candy came out of his robe.

Sonic sweat dropped when he saw the candy. "What the...? Where did he-oh God don't tell me that's..." He flinched as he heard the gasp from Blossom, making him to turn to her.

"Those are ALL my candy from the store!" She said, with hearts in her eyes, as she brought them in.

"My snacks!" They heard Mojo whining.

Blossom got up on the roof and glared at Mojo angrily. "How are they yours?! They're all my snacks!"

"You again!" Mojo exclaimed as he glared back at her.

As if the two were in a race, they were picking up the rest of the candy that was on the roof and all that was left was the chocolate bar.

"Got it!" Mojo said as he took the rest of Blossom's snacks and the chocolate bar. "Mojo off!" He said as he got off the van.

"Stop!" Blossom said as she jumped off also running after him.

"Oh boy." Sonic said as he got out.

* * *

Bubbles and Tails stopped what they were doing as they dropped a cat off. The cat meowed at them before running off. Tails looked around in case that monkey came back to attack them. But who exactly was that? And why did he attack them?

Well whatever, if that monkey comes back then he will definitely teach him a lesson. Just as Bubbles started to skip again while Tails was flying, the stopped again as they saw the Monkey and an orange hair girl, wearing a pink version of Bubbles's outfit, skipping as well.

Tails sweat dropped as he noticed the candy that was in the Monkey's arms.

"Those people are enjoying a skip as well aren't they?" Bubbles asked smiling innocently making Tails face fault.

"You stay away from Mojo!" Mojo d Blossom.

"Not until I get my snacks!" Blossom shouted as she was still chasing after Mojo.

"Hey! Tails!"

Tails eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice. He turns around and a big smile appeared on his face.

"Sonic!" He said happily as he jumped and hugged his big brother. He let him go and looked at him before he blinked in surprise. "Hey, your clothes! Their like..." He looked at his clothes.

"Long story. I'll tell you about it later." Sonic smirked, making Tails nod.

They both heard a cry as they turned around and saw Mojo Jojo down the dirty hill. They looked ahead and saw Blossom was waving her finger and had a smug smile on her face. Sonic grabbed Tails and quickly ran to Blossom's side.

Bubbles showed up looking concerned for the monkey. "I do not think you guys should tease Mr. Monkey."

Mojo got up with tears hanging down his eyes and that same bump on his head. "Yeah! What a good thing to say!"

"Listen Bubbles, that monkey is evil." Tails exclaimed, glaring at the Monkey. "Earlier he tried to attack us but I fought him off."

"Yeah! He's a monster." Blossom said.

"Really?!" Bubbles asked, surprised.

"Don't be fooled! I'm not a monster! Mojo's a good monkey!" Mojo yelled out.

Bubbles looked uncertain but then Sonic came and whispered into her ear.

"Look more carefully. You see that black aura coming out of his body? It shows he's one of the many bad guys we're gonna face in the future."

"And...normal monkeys can't talk!" Blossom stated, pointing to Mojo.

"EHHHH!" Bubbles and Mojo gasped in shock.

"That's true...normal ones don't talk." Mojo said dumbfounded.

"Mr. Monkey can't talk." Bubbles said in confusion.

"He's the bad guy, so we have to fight him. Okay Bubbles?" Tails asked her.

"Okay!" Bubbles said happily, making Tails sweat drop a little bit.

"Oh no you don't!" Mojo shouted as he charged at them but missed as they jumped out of the way.

 **"Strawberry Big Luck Spin!" ** Blossom called her attack move as she launched her Yo-Yo at Mojo, however he keeps dodgeing it.

"Alright! An opening!" Mojo exclaimed as he charged at Blossom, who was avoiding him.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Right!" Tails answered.

They both slapped each other hands and formed into one big ball. **"Rolling Combo!"** They shouted getting Mojo's attention as Blossom jumped out of the way.

"WAHHHH!" Mojo screamed before he got hit by the rolling ball and was squished like a bug, making him faint.

Sonic and Tails got out of their Rolling Combo and gave each other high fives as they cheered.

"Whoa!" Blossom said in awe as she looked at the two heroes.

"That was awesome guys!" Bubbles commented as she hugged Tails who blushed by her sudden action.

"Hehe." Sonic chuckled as he gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Hey!"

The four heroes turned around to see the Van pull up in front of them. As Professor and Ken got out, they strapped Mojo to the bed. Sonic and the others got in the Van as they drove off to their next destination.

But unknown to them, they drove past Knuckles and Buttercup as they two were about to cross the street.

"A-A-ACHOO!" Buttercup sneezed on the back of Knuckles' jacket.

"Don't sneeze on me!" Knuckles exclaimed, glaring at her comically.

"Well sorry! It's not my fault that I caught a cold!" Buttercup yelled.

The wind started to pick again and it blown Buttercup's skirt up, making her and Knuckles' face turn red.

"This...is...why...I hate...!" Buttercup said, shaking violently as a green aura appeared around her, scaring Knuckles a little. "SKIRTS!" She waved her hammer up and then...

 **WHACK!**

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

Poor Knuckles...

* * *

 **Utonium's Lab**

 **Music: Tails' Workshop [Sonic Battle]**

Sonic and the others were being examined by Ken and the Professor. Poochi was watching Mojo who was still knocked out, and as for the Mayor and Ms. Bellum, they were just watching the Scientists work.

"It's just as we thought, Professor." Ken said, looking at Tails and Bubbles. "Those two have been hit by Chemical Z also."

"Chem-something Z?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom looked at Bubbles with a deadpanned expression. _"That's what I said..."_

* * *

 **Later**

After the examination was done, the heroes were sitting down on the couch with Ken and Professor in front of them.

"Thanks for doing the examination." Ken said as he placed a plate of snacks on the table in front of them.

"No prob little dude." Sonic said as they dug into the snacks.

"To elaborate on the simple explanation from before...you four have the power of Chemical Z inside of you. Those mysterious powers are all of Chemical Z's power." The Professor explained.

"Except for my speed. I had that since I was born." Sonic said, raising his hand. "But the sword and duds are new."

"I know it gave me unexpected powers." Blossom smiled before everyone heard Bubbles gasp.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"I see! So Tails and I didn't change into these outfits!" Bubbles smiled happily as she spun around and grabbed Ken's hands. "We transformed did we not?"

Sonic, Tails, Ken and Blossom face faulted in disbelief as blue lines appeared on their heads.

"So wait, if it's true that Chemical Z gave us these powers, then how do we change back?" Tails asked.

"That..." The Professor said with a nervous smile on his face. "I don't know."

Everyone stared at Professor with comical shocked expression before they fell down.

"But I do have a theory...Poochi!" The Professor said. Poochi stopped growling at Mojo and turned his attention to the Professor. "I don't think it's a coincidence that he can now talk."

"That's true, Professor." Ken continued. "Poochi and their forms are somehow connected I think."

"Yes. Remember how Poochi was acting eariler?" Professor asked.

Sonic, Blossom and Ken remember how Poochi was reacting in the Van before they ran into Tails and Bubbles.

"Then there IS a connection!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Excellent job, Professor!" Ken said happily.

Ken then walked up to Poochi and picked him up. "Then we should research him right away, right Professor?"

"Correct." Professor replied.

While Professor and Ken were examining Poochi, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum walked to the super powered children, Blossom floating in the air.

"But what a surprise! How can these children have this power?" The Mayor asked in awe as they flew around the room.

"It's true. I'm surprised too." Ms. Bellum said. "And..." She turned her attention to Mojo, who was sound asleep.

The Children flew to where Mojo was stared at him, seeing a bubble snot on his nose.

"He's sleeping soundly, isn't he?" Bubbles asked.

"He sure looks like he's enjoying it." Tails answered, glaring at him.

"Not for long!" Sonic said with a sly smirk as he turned to Blossom, who had a sharp needle.

 **POP!**

 **Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Mojo screamed from the sudden noise. He blinked a couple of times before he looked up to see Bubbles, Blossom, Sonic and the others looking at him.

"Morning Fur Ball!" Sonic grinned.

"You guys!" Mojo growled as he struggled to get out of the ropes. "Let Mojo go!"

"No. You'll just cause trouble again." Blossom said with a frown on her face.

"Mojo won't cause trouble. Mojo'll be good." Mojo said calmly.

"Really?" Blossom asked, not buying it. "By the way, where's my snacks?"

A sweat drop appeared on Mojo's head along with a scared expression as he saw Blossom glare darkly at him.

"Now. Give back my snacks!" She reached her hand out in front of Mojo's face. "S-na-cks!"

Mojo looked at Blossom, before he looked away and started whistling.

"Oh! You ate them didn't you?!" Blossom asked in shocked as water formed in her eyes.

"Who ate that delicious strawberry big luck bun, cookie, and the slightly bitter chocolate?" Mojo asked, turning back to her.

"I knew it...you ate them!" Blossom said, getting more water in her eyes.

"Uh oh." Sonic muttered.

"YOU AWFUL MONKEY!" Blossom shouted as her head got large making the others blink at her. "Did you eat them the right way!?" Her head returned to normal and then turned to Sonic. "Sonic...he at my snacks! I was looking forward to eating them!"

"It's okay! We'll get more snacks, I promise!" Sonic sweat drop as he turned to Tails who also had a sweat drop as well.

"I see. This is it." Professor said, getting everyone's attention. "You guys. Come here. Yes." He then grabbed a disk that was coming out of the machine and went to the living room. Everyone followed after him, though Blossom glared at Mojo comically,

"Poochi, watch him okay?" Ken said before leaving Poochi and Mojo by themselves.

"Hey! Don't leave Mojo alone!" Mojo yelled. Poochi starts barking at Mojo which made him jump.

* * *

Everyone is in the living room. Sonic and the others were standing still watching The Professor plug in some sort of Laser Ray Gun in a machine.

"Okay. Now hold still." He told them as they nodded.

 **Music Change: Invincible [Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles]**

He fired at the heroes. Bright lights were surrounding them and there Compacts started to glow also. They are soon covered in white light. As the white light started to fade, our heroes were back in the clothes that they once wore.

"Whoa, what's this?" Sonic asked as he was looking at himself.

"We're back to normal." Bubbles replied as she looked at her clothes.

"Yeah!" Tails said, looking at his clothes.

"Cool!" Blossom beamed.

"Amazing!" The Mayor said happily.

"Professor, what's this?" Ken asked as he was looking at the Rader on the Gun.

"Checking those four...I thought about trying the Chemical Particle Beam."

"Awesome, Professor!" Ken said.

"But this graph..." Professor said, looking at it.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Blossom shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it? Don't tell me you feel bad?" The Professor asked.

"I don't feel bad, but I am in a bad mood!" Blossom yelled.

"What do ya mean, Bloss?" Sonic asked her.

"The clothes we wore were cute! Why did you do that!?" Blossom said, glaring at Professor and Ken. "And I was a Heroine of Justice! You returned me back to normal! Take responsibility for it!"

Sonic had a half lidded comical expression on his face as he too realized that he lost his awesome sword. While it was cool that they returned him to normal, he too wanted to know how he could transform back.

Tails was about to say something but stopped as he felt something on his waist. He looked down and saw that he was wearing the belt he wore on his outfit. "What a second! My belt is still here!" He said

Bubbles blinked before she looked down and saw her belt also. "Mines here too..."

"Same goes for me and Blossom." Sonic said looking at his and Blossom's belt.

"Let me see." Professor said as he came up to Blossom and looked at her belt. He took the Compact off the belt. "Interesting. There's a Compact in the belts." He said examining it. "Poochi!"

* * *

After hearing Blossom's yell about how she returned to normal, Mojo had a scared expression as he realized that they could return him back to a normal Monkey. He tried to escape but Poochi was there and he insulted him, which made the dog bite him in the nose. It was then that Poochi started to attack Mojo.

The Robot Dog heard the Professor calling him and left Mojo by himself, while he cries in pain from the bitings he took.

"You awful doggy."

* * *

The Professor was examining Blossom's Compact using the Chemical Partical saw the results on the Radar. "I see. Poochi. Try saying _Powerpuff_ _Z._ "

"Say what?" Sonic and Tails asked.

"Powerpuff Z!" Poochi said excitedly.

The Compact beeped as it started to fly towards Blossom went inside the belt. As it did, her and Bubbles's Compacts started to glow.

* * *

 **Music: Hyper Blossom [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Blossom raised her hand in the air as a pink ring, appeared on her finger and she balled her fist up smirking.

 _"Hyper Blossom!"_

She opened up her Compact and swiped her hand across it as it glowed. She lift the Compact, as it closed, and slammed it back into her white belt, causing pink glowing hearts to come out.

As Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit and pink shoes. She flips her hair and moved her hands down to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and jumps to make the glow disappr. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear.

After that she made black finger-less gloves appears. She touched the left aide of her vest to make a yellow 'P' appear. Rings appear at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes, just as heart appeared on the hack of her vest. She turns around as a black choker, with a 'P'on it, and white earrings appear at the same time. She does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

 **Music Change: Rolling Bubbles [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Bubbles raised her hand in the air and a light blue ring appeared on her finger. She held up her Compact as she smiled.

 _"Rolling Bubbles!"_

She opened up her Compact, just as a blue hair clip appears in her hair, and swiped her hand across it as it glowed. She lift the Compact, as it closed, and slammed it back into her belt as glowing bubbles came out of it.

As Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit and light blue shoes. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers down to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around jumps to make the glow disaplewr. She starts to do random poses and touched her light blue Compact to make a light blue skirt appear.

After that, she made black finger-less gloves appear. She touched the left side of her vest to make a yellow 'P' appear. Rings appeae at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes, just as a heart appears on the back of her vest. She turns around as a black choker, with a 'P' on it, and white earrings appear at the same time. She does a pose, finishing her transformation.

 **Music Ends**

* * *

"HEY! We're back to normal!" Blossom said happily, staring at her clothes.

"WHOA!" Sonic and Tails said with wide eyes.

"How lovely." Bubbles said happily.

Ken sweat dropped as a sheepish smile appeared on his face. "'Returned to normal'?" He repeated.

The Professor took one look at Poochi and finally figured something out. "That's it! I think I know how it works."

"How it works?" Blossom asked.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"When those Compact's life waves...are in sync with Poochi's shout..." He explained. "You guys can transform into Powerpuff Girls Z."

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other in excitement. "Powerpuff Girls Z?!" They asked.

"Yes." Professor smiled. "With the power of Chemical Z...Heroines of Justice..."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sonic interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "Don't tell me you forgot about us?" He pointed at himself and Tails.

Professor blinked as he just realized that which made the boys stare at him with half-lidded eyes and tick marks on their heads.

"Sorry sorry." He said sheepishly.

"I don't get it." Ken said. "If Poochi's shout worked for the girls then how come it didn't for the boys?"

"Hey yeah." Blossom said, wanting to know as well.

"I think I got it." Tails spoke up. "Since Poochi shouted out Powerpuff Z..." He looked at their Compacts and outfits. "And their Compacts and clothes have the letter 'P' on it. That means that the girls are able to transform whenever he shouts Powerpuff Z!"

"So then that means..." Sonic said as he turns to Poochi. "Little guy, say Sonic Heroes Z!"

"Huh?" Everyone, except for Tails, Bubbles and Blossom, asked.

"Sonic Heroes Z!" Poochi said excitedly, making Sonic and Tails Compacts glow.

* * *

 **Music: Sonic's All-Star Theme [Sonic & All Stars Racing: Transformed]**

Sonic raised his hand in the air and a blue ring appeared on his finger. He balled his fist up and a grin on his face.

 _"Blue Sonic!"_

He opened his Compact and wiped his hand across it as it glowed. He lift the Compact up, as it closed, and slammed it back into his white belt causing glowing Gold Rings to come out.

As Sonic turns around, he is now wearing a black shirt, with blue edges, and blue sneakers. With snaps of his fingers, he made a blue glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and then jumps to make the glow disappear. He starts to do break-dance like poses and touched his Compact to make blue puffed pants appear.

After that, he made black and blue finger-less gloves appear. He does a few break-dance, causing blue lines to appear and follow his every movement before the lights come together on the left side of his vest to make a stylized yellow 'S' appear. He turns around and does a pose, finishing his transformation.

* * *

 **Music: Believe in Myself ~Tornado Time Remix~ [Sonic Lost World]**

Tails raised his hand in the air and a yellow ring appeared on his finger. He held up a Compact and smiled

 _"Techno Tails!"_

He opened his Compact and swiped his hand across it as it glowed. He lift the Compact, as it closed, and slammed it into his belt, causing glowing white wings to come out.

As Tails turns around, he is now wearing a black t-shirt, the edges being yellow, and yellow shoes. He raised his hand and moved them down to have a yellow glowing vest appear. He posed his arms around and jumps to make the glow disappear. He starts to do poses and touched his Compact to make yellow puffed pants appear.

After that, he made black and yellow finger-less gloves appear. He did a bunch of moves as yellow lines followed his every move. The lights moved to the left side of his vest to form a stylized yellow 'T'. He does a pose, finishing his transformation

* * *

"Aw yeah!" Sonic cheered, looking at his clothes.

"Alright!" Tails cheered as well.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" Ken asked in confusion.

"Alloq me to explain!" Blossom exclaimed. "Back in their dimension, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are a team of super heroes called Sonic Heroes Z! They have all kinds of adventure together and they save their world from the evil scientist Dr. Eggman!"

Bubble nodded in agreement. "Tails told me that earlier before we had our powers."

Professor, Ken, Mayor and Miss Bellum were all shocked from the information. Those boys were heroes!? Professor and Mayor were inwardly dancing with joy. Professor, because he now have new information about the boys, and Mayor because there were more heroes to protect the city of New Townsville!

Professor looked at the floor in thought. Sonic Heroes Z...Powerpuff Girls Z...with the dimensional travelling heroes and the recently new heriones then they would be unstoppable together! When Poochi yelled Powerpuff Z, that made only the girls to transform, but when he says Sonic Heroes Z then the boys will transform.

They need to form a new team name so that way they can transform together. But what can be the perfect name for them? Let's see, Sonic Heroes Z plus Powerpuff Girls Z...how about Power Heroes Z? No that's dumb. Sonic Puff Z? No! That's even worse! How about Powerpuff Sonic Heroes Z? NO ABSOLUTELY NOT! The Power Hero 6 Z!?

"Hmmm..." Bubbles was looking at the weapon in her hand.

"What's wrong, Bubbles?" Tails asked.

"This wand..." Bubbles said as she turned to everyone. "How do I use it?"

"Try blowing it!" Poochi told her.

Bubbles did exactly that. She blew the hole part on her wand and bubbles came out of it. After seeing the bubbles a smile appeared on her face.

"Cool!" Tails and Poochi said in amazement.

Everyone in lab then watched as more and more bubbles appeared. However, giant bubbles came out and sucked everyone in the lab, except for Sonic and the others into it.

"What are these bubbles?" Blossom asked in a surprised tone.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed as he pointed to everyone who was trapped in the bubbles.

"It's not funny!" Ken shouted.

"Whoaaaa!" The Mayor said in a dizzy tone.

"Amazing!" Tails exclaimed. "These bubbles are like some sort of sticky and absorbing kind of substance." He poked one of them.

"Umm..." Bubbles said.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"How do I get them out?" Bubbles asked, with a cute confused expression on her face.

The whole room went quiet for a little as everyone looked at Bubbles, and they fell down comically.

"Man...you don't even know how to make your bubbles go away." Sonic said as he got back up. He then blinked in confusion as he realized something. "Wait a second..."

"What is it Sonic?" Blossom asked her Hero.

"If Poochi's here with us, then who's watching Mojo?"

...

Everyone stared at Sonic as gears started to turn in their heads. They heard the door open, causing them to turn to it and their eyes widened as they saw Mojo Jojo enter.

The Green Monkey's eyes widened as everyone stared at him. He then made a dash to the window.

 **Music: Versus [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

"The monkey is getting away!" Blossom shouted as she tried to catch him with her Yo-Yo but missed.

"Miss me!" Mojo said as he was at the window.

"Bubbles!" Tails said pointing at Mojo.

"Leave it to me!" Bubbles said as she jumped and waved her rod. **"Bubble Champagne!"** She shouted as bubbles came at Mojo.

Mojo yelped in pain as the bubbles really hurt him. He then jumped out the window.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted as he and Tails ran to the window and got out.

"Get back here!" Blossom exclaimed as she went out as well.

"Wait for me guys!" Bubbles said as she followed them.

* * *

Both Knuckles and Buttercup were still walking together down the street. Buttercup had an irritated expression, while Knuckles just looked bored.

The red head looked to his left and saw a giant yellow house, being surround by a gate. That's when Knuckles saw a...large green monkey jumping from a gate and running towards them, making him raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell? What kind of monkey is that?" He asked getting Buttercup attention and causing to look at the direction.

"Get out the way smelly humans or I'll smash you!"

"It's 500 years away for you to be smashing us!" Buttercup raised her hammer. **"Graviton Drive!"** She slammed her hammer to the ground and a big wave of let appeared and started charging at Mojo.

The Monkey's eyes were widened in fear as he stopped running and looked at it. "OH NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he was sent flying.

 **Music: Unknown from M.E. [Over Clocked Remix]**

Knuckles whistled in amusement as he watched Mojo disappear. He grinned and raised his hand to slap Buttercup's back. "Not bad!"

 **SLAP!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Knuckles slapped her butt instead and Buttercup jumped a few meters in the air, screaming as she held put her hands on her butt before she landed on the ground.

"Um...sorry?" Knuckles apologized with his face all red. His eyes widened in fear as a green aura appeared around Buttercup as she slowly turns to him. He could see her whole face was redder than a tomato and she was gritting her teeth.

"W-W-W-W-Wait a second!" Knuckles said backing away from her. "You do know that was an accident right?"

Butter just glared at him angrily. First, this perverted bastard had the nerve to touch her butt earlier before they got their power...then he saw her...lower half when the wind blew earlier...and now this punk SLAPPED HER ASS! THIS BASTARD HAD TO PAY!

She raised her hammer up and had an evil grin on her face, causing Knuckles to sweat.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Knuckles exclaimed as he raised his hands. "Just calm down!

"KNUCKLES!" Two voices shouted.

Buttercup blinked as the green aura disappeared. She slowly lowered her hammer as she and Knuckles turned to the voices, who called out his name.

And to his surprise and happiness, it was his two best friends; Sonic and Tails! The reason for his surprise is because they two wore the same outfit he has on now, though in their signature colors.

"SONIC! TAILS!" Knuckles said happily and in relief that he was saved. He ran to them. "Alright! I've been looking for you two all day!"

"And we were just about to go look for you as well." Sonic smirked.

"Hey, these are the guys you were talking about?" Buttercup asked in confusion. She turned her head and saw two girls wearing the same outfit as her run up to her.

"Hey looks like you found your friend Tails!" Bubbles smiled. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Actually he found us." Tails laughed.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked, staring at Buttercup which were mirrored by everyone else.

"Me?" Buttercup asked back.

* * *

 **Ending 1: Door of Midnight**

 **[Secretly, I open the door]**

A window is seen showing that it's dark outside. In the foreground, an image of a bored Blossom appears. She is shown wearing a black t-shirt, with four small white hearts in the chest area.

 **[As the night wind blows, I slip into my shoes]**

Another image appears, showing Bubbles and Buttercup outside the window. The image of Blossom changes to show her with a surprised expression.

The background changes color to a more darkish pink color as an image of Blossom, standing up and holding red high heels. It shows her wearing a dirty green skirt.

The background changes back to the window showing that it's open.

 **[My heart is beating a bit hard]**

An image of the boys are shown.

Sonic was leaning on a lamp post, arms behind his head. He wore a blue hoodie, white gloves, light brown pants, and his trademark sneakers.

Tails was sitting on the steps, his arms holding his head. He wore a yellow/orange open jacket, a white, v-neck black collar, t-shirt. He wore matching colored pants and his trademark shoes. He also had a pair of goggles on his head and his hair was tied into two fox-like ponytails from behind.

Knuckles was sitting on the railings with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He wore a black t-shirt, a dark red un-zipped hoodie and matching pants. He wore his trademark sneakers.

 **[Like adults, it's just me and him]**

An image now shows the boys turning their heads as they saw the girls running up to them.

Bubbles was a long tank top. The top half of it was a darker shade of baby blue, with the bottom half was baby blue itself. She wore a white skirt, with a light blue strap design on it. Baby blue shoes with long socks and finger-less blue gauntlets

Buttercup wore a green hat, finger-less green gloves with match v-neck style shirt. She also wore dark green shorts and green shoes.

Another image show's the boys running to the girls as they stopped in front of them, though Buttercup tripped a bit, causing them to jump. Knuckles laughed at her, Sonic chuckled, Blossom smiled at her, and Tails and Bubbles smiled seepishly, while Buttercup herself had an annoyed expression as she glared at Knuckles.

 **[Let's go!]**

Sonic and Blossom are seen, in their transformation outfits, flying together.

 **[Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...]**

They grabbed each other's hands and spun around really fast, before they let go as blue and pink streaks erupted from their shoes and they began to make zig zag lines.

 **[Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...]**

The scene changes to show Freedom Fighters Z flying across the city, with crescent moon glowing right in the background.

 **[Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground]**

The scene changes to show more view of the city with the heroes flying riight above it.

 **[Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground]**

The scene now shows Freedom Fighters Z's front as they flew past.

Buttercup and Knuckles flies up to the left leaving off their green and red streak. Tails and Bubbles flies to the right leaving their yellow and light blue streaks. Sonic and Blossom flies up in the center covering the viewers with their blue and pink streaks.

 **[The moonlight shines on a secret]**

The background changes to light orange as an image of the Fredom Fighters Z is shown in the foreground.

The image show the heroes a store where they are looking at fancy clothes.

 **[A world still completely unknown]**

Two images are now shown. One shows Sonic staring at a set of clothes he likes and the other shows Blossom staring at a dress she likes.

The two images cut to show the clothes.

For Sonic, he was looking at tuxedo. It had a black jacket, matching pants, complete with a white dress shirt and black bow tie. It had gold gloves, gold strape and it had black and gold shoes to match.

For Blossom, it was a black dress with pink flowers and ribbons randomly placed along the dress.

 **[What awaits me up ahead?]**

The images combined to show Blossom and Sonic, wearing the clothes that they saw, walking up to something as they began to see light.

The scene chages to show the doors opening. Behind the doors were the villains, all dressed fancy, staring at them. The scene now shows Blossom's heel stepping on what looks like water as she turns into a pink light.

 **[Shining Star]**

Two images are shown in foreground as the background was now dark yellow.

On the left side, it shows Sonic winking at something. On the right side, it shows Blossom sitting in a white chair as she looks at something from the side and smiling.

 **[Adorn me so that I am pretty]**

Both images changed to show Tails and Bubbles, on the left and right respectively.

Tails is waving at someone and is blushing. He is wearing a yellow slim blazer and a white dress shirt. He wore black pants and had on white shoes.

Bubbles is holding a pole and is smiling happily at the viewers. She wore a light blue dress, the trims being white, that has pink fluff in random places. She had her toy Oct wrapped around her arms and wore long brown boots

 **[Make me fall more in love]**

The images changed to show Knuckles and Buttercup.

Knuckles is leaning on a mirror as he had his arms crossed and a grin on his face. He wore a white dress shirt, green vest and a red jacket. He wore red pants and had on a red hat.

Buttercup had a blush on her face as she messed with her hat. She wore a green sleeveless dress shirt with a belt wrapped around her waist. She wore white/green pants and green shoes. On the white/green hat that has a pink flower on it.

 **[I want to be like Cinderella in the night]**

The background changes to purple as an image is seen.

Ken is wearing a white suit and was kneeling on the ground, holding pink flowers in front of the girls. Beside him is a pink car with Poochi in it wearing glasses.

The girls were looking at in amusment, though Buttercup looked bemused. The boys were off on the side looking with amused smiles on the faces.

 **[Oh Please]**

A close up of Sonc and Blossom's face are seen as the two are standing back to back. Blossom had her tongue sticking out while Sonic had a grin and half-lidded eyes.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Oh Please]**

A close up of Tails and Bubbles's faces, standing back to back, appears and it shows Bubbles smiling and looking up at something while Tails winked.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Cast your spell]**

A close up of Knuckles and Buttercup's faces appear, standing back to back.

Knuckles had a blush on his face his eyes looked upward and he scratched his cheek. Buttercup looked down with a raised eyebrow and mild blush.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Don't let go, let's just keep holding our hands like this]**

Freedom Fighters Z are running down the street while holding hands. Sonic was up front, Blossom behind him, Buttercup being third, Knuckles fourth, Bubbles fifth, and Tails being the last one.

 **[Oh Please]**

Blossom is standing by herself in the foreground, on the top of the stairs, with a smile on her face and hands behind her back. The city was in the background as it glowed brightly behind her.

 **[Oh Please]**

She turns around just as the scene changes to face her.

 **[Cast your spell]**

Blossom lip sync to the viewers before she winked at them. The scene changes to show a yellow streak flying to the sky

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

An image is seen showing a silhouette of Blossom, behind a window with the lights on, getting undressed and into her pajamas before she turns the lights off. Inside her bedroom, she pulls the blanket over her head and turns around to fall asleep.

Back outside, Sonic is seen staring at the window, flipping a Gold Ring and had a smile on his face. He blinks before turning to the viewers.

 **[WOW!]**

He does his trademark grin and winks.


	4. The Power of Team Work

**They're here! Freedom Fighters Z!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Opening: Pieces of Hope**

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

Bubbles appears showing the letter "P" in light blue. Buttercup appears showing another "P" in green. Blossom appears showing "G" in pink.

The letters come together to form "PPG".

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles appear before they glowed into blue, yellow, and red lights. The blue light turned into an "S", the yellow light turned into an "H", and the red light turned into "Z".

The letters formed "SHZ" together below "PPG". Both "SHZ" and "PPG" come together to form the title:

 **They're Here! Freedom Fighters Z!**

 **[Let me tell you...don't laugh when you hear it]** _  
_

The title zooms into the foreground as the background had the heroes colors mixed into one another as the symbol of what they represent are there as well.

Bubbles and Tails are standing next to the Professor. Knuckles and Buttercup appears with the Mayor.

Ken appears in front of the screen doing something before Sonic and Blossom moves him out of the way and got some screen time.

Everyone watches as Ken was shaking his arm up and down, in a scolding manner, at Blossom and Sonic, while the two looked as though they didn't or aren't even paying attention.

 **[It's a beautiful story about this world]**

Blossom is by herself looking down. The girls show up by her sides and the boys showed up as well, all smiling or smirking at her.

They gasped when they saw The Rowdyruff Boys and Girl Squadron appear. They looked around to see the rest of the villains appear, causing them to have deadpanned expressions. _  
_

A flash is seen showing that a picture was taken.

Princess appears and looks at the picture before noticing she wasn't in it. She points the picture at Mojo, with a small vein on her head, which made the monkey have a tired expression on his face.

Mojo starts to work on his Robo Jojo, with Fuzzy and Big Billy cheering for him, and Princess to turn to the viewers, with a smirk on her face.

 **[I wonder why is the sky blue and the trees green?]**

Sonic is lying on a tree branch looking at the sky, with a half lidded expression. He looks down to see his friends lying on the grass, obviously enjoying the sun.

 **[And why does the sun shine so bright?]**

Sonic grins and decided to join his friends as he laid down on the grass, looking at the sun.

The scene changes to show the heroes raising their hands in the air with colored rings appearing on their fingers.

 **[I'm sure that is because...]**

Sonic swipes his ring across his Compact, before the screen switches show to everyone doing the same thing. They then slammed their Compacts down to their belts as colored lights erupted from them.

 **[Of some complicated explanation]**

Sonic starts to do multiple poses, before it switched Blossom doing her own, then to Tails doing his own and Bubbles doing hers.

 **[It's not necessary to know]**

Knuckles is doing his poses then Buttercup aappears doing her poses. The camera flashes to the heroes, continuing with their transformation.

 **[Because it's not like you can touch it]**

Sonic slowly turns around to the readers, with his friends appearing beside him, and they do one final pose in their transformation outfits. Mojo Jojo appears in front of the viewers.

A red alarm flashes inside the Lab. Ken, Mayor, Poochi, and Ms. Bellum are staring at the computer screen.

 **[Right now, there is no wish that won't come true]**

Professor slams his hand on his desk and points to the exit.

The Heroes are running out of the Lab, getting ready to head out to the city.

 **[We will just keep focusing on our dreams]**

Freedom Fighters Z are soaring across the sky in colored lights before they arrived in the sky.

Mojo Jojo, in his Robo Jojo, is causing mayhem in the city as he grins evilly at the heroes arriving on the scene.

 **[There's something I want right now that's not the ideal]**

Mojo went to attack the heroes but they moved out of the way just in time.

Tails, Bubbles, Knuckles, and Buttercup then attacked using their weapons.

Sonic got into his Spin Ball and Blossom wrapped her Yo-Yo around him. She reeled her Yo-Yo back and launched Sonic, causing him to be covered in pink aura.

The attacks clashed into Mojo Jojo as an explosion is shown. Mojo is covered in dirt and he flies off into the sky with Freedom Fighters Z watching him.

 **[Want to cry. Can't cry. If I cry that'll just cause more tears]**

Blossom is looking down at the ground with tears welling in her eyes leaning on tree. She gasped when Sonic appeared in front of her, with Tails and Knuckles behind him. Bubbles appears along with Buttercup but when she and Blossom saw each other they turned away causing the others to have deadpanned expressions.

Blossom and Buttercup were having an argument, with Tails trying to separate them. Sonic and Knuckles looked on with sweat drops while Bubbles hung her head down. Bubbles shots at them causing everyone to jump.

 **[Because isn't a smile the most cutest?]**

Blossom walks away from everyone, her bangs covering her eyes. She whips the tears away and the camera zooms in on her face. She looks up with a bright smile on her face and hearts appearing.

Sonic comes in and wrapped his arm around Blossom, smirking.

 **[Although that's what I'm told]**

Sonic and Blossom jumps back, in their transformation outfits, and spread their arms out causing green, light blue, orange, and red lights to come out.

The lights disappeared and formed into Knuckles, Buttercup, Tails, and Bubbles in their final pose to the viewers.

* * *

 **Music: Victory Lap [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Buttercup shouted to the scientists as she backed them to wall, carrying her hammer.

After her and Knuckles were found, Sonic and the others brought them to the lab, where the Professor and Ken brought them up to speed about what they told the others, which caused some serious reaction from Buttercup, while Knuckles just remained neutral, taking everything in and simply shrugging his shoulders.

Sonic and the others, who returned to normal, watched as Professor and Ken were holding onto each other with fearful expressions on their faces. Sonic was chuckling in amusement, Tails looked worried, Knuckles didn't care, and the girls were smiling, probably happy that a new member of their 'team' is girl as well.

"Putting me in a skirt! Hurry and return me to normal! Right now!"

"W-W-We're sorry..." Professor apologized nervously. "We truly are."

"But you have to admit, it does look good on you." Ken compliments with a nervous smile.

"He's right." Blossom agreed.

"Hm." Bubbles nodded also.

Buttercup gritted her teeth in anger and slowly turned to the others, glaring at them. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" She yelled as she waved her hammer around.

 **BAM!**

"WAHHHH!" The heroes screamed as they moved away from Buttercup's hammer.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO PUT THAT DAMN THING DOWN!" Knuckles yelled, a red vein appearing on his head. He yelped as he dodged a hammer attack and ran away.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Buttercup roared as she started to chase after them.

In the corner, Professor and Ken held each other in fear.

* * *

 **Later**

After managing to finally calm down Buttercup, both her and Knucklesn were lying down on separate tables. Professor aimed the Chemical Particle Beam at them and began to do his work.

Nearby, Sonic and the others were watching, waiting for the two to get down. Blossom handed everyone a piece of gummy candies that she brought over after the whole thing with Mojo and the Van. They turned back to the two as they noticed a bright white light cover the room. The light fades away, showing Knuckles and Buttercup had returned to wearing the clothes they once wore.

Buttercup jumped off the table in joy as she walked around, looking at her normal clothes. "Here we go. This is how it should be!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks I guess." Knuckles shrugged as he got off the table.

"No, the other one was way cuter." Blossom said, eating a piece of her candy.

"Yup! It's true!" Bubbles nodded her head.

Buttercup turned to them with a sweat drop appearing on her. That girl in pink did _not_ just say the other outfit was cuter! Hell no! That was a skirt and she don't like skirts!

"Want some? It's gummy made of natural fruit juice." Blossom offered to Buttercup as she handed her the bag.

Buttercup just shrugged her shoulders and took five pieces from it and gave it back.. She eat's one and starts to blush at how good it tasted. She then turns to everyone else. "So what's the deal with this heroes thing?"

 **Music: A New Venture [Sonic Rush Adventure]**

Bubbles smiled. "First we transform, then we save the day."

Blossom got up and starts to do a super hero pose. "That's right! Chemical Z has given us a miraculous power! We have to act as super heroes!" She exclaimed. "I'm Blossom, the red Powerpuff Girl. With my Yo-Yo, I can keep peace in New Townsville!" She reintroduced herself and scratched her head sheepishly. "I guess."

Bubbles got up and smiled cheerfully. "I'm Bubbles, the blue Powerpuff Girl." She reintroduced herself. "I get to wear this cute dress, it's the perfect shade of blue, oh and I protect New Townsville too."

Sonic Heroes Z looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Why the heck are these two doing that when they already introduced themselves earlier? Light bulbs appeared on their heads as they forgot that the girls were now their own super heroines team and today is their debut.

"I guess I'm Buttercup, the green Powerpuff Girl. And I..." Buttercup stopped there as she realized that she had to wear a skirt. "And I have to wear a skirt! A SKIRT!" She shouted. "How gross! Totally uncool! I'm definitely not going to do this!"

"Um...Buttercup, there's no need for you to be angry." Bubbles told her as the green girl turned to her.

"Hold on, how do you know my name?"

"You just told us!" Knuckles exclaimed comically. How the hell did this girl just forget that real quick!?

"Oh yeah."

"Wait a second." Bubbles said, gaining everyone's attention. "I've known Buttercup for quite a while." She remembers seeing her riding a skateboard, playing sports, and karate chopping bricks. "You're the most athletic girl and the best at sports in school." She smiled and started to blush. "I've kind of looked up to you."

 _"She knows me...?"_ Buttercup asked herself.

"I figured." Knuckles mumbled under his breath as Buttercup glared at him.

"I don't know Buttercup, but...I know Bubbles." Blossom told everyone as she remembers Bubbles opening her locker and receiving lots and lots of love letters. "Your locker is always full of love letters and gifts!" She exclaimed as she nudged her shoulder to Bubbles. "You're the most popular girl in school. I'm kind of jealous."

"Let's see...I know Buttercup, and Blossom knows me...could it be that all three of us go to the same school?" Bubbles asked, her question causing the boys to fall down comically.

"Yeah, duh!" Blossom exclaimed.

"It's not that hard to figure out!" Buttercup exclaimed before she turns to Blossom. "You're the biggest hero maniac in school, Blossom. I know Bubbles as well..." She then points to the Dimensional Traveling Boys, with her thumb. "And those three...just met them today and apparently from what I learned from the Red Pervert is that him and his friends are heroes from another dimension."

"ENOUGH WITH THE PERVERT THING!" Knuckles shouted comically.

"Speaking of which." Professor spoke up as everyone turns to him. "Sonic..."

"Oh yeah that's right!" Sonic exclaimed as he turned to his friends. "Guys, Professor and Ken are gonna ask us some questions about how we got here."

"Really?" Tails and Knuckles asked as both scientists nodded their heads and they led the two at a large table where they sat.

"So where to start?" Sonic asked.

"From the beginning, please." Professor said.

"Well..."

A couple of minutes later, after telling both scientists their story of how they came to be, the two were utterly shocked, amazed, and awe from what they heard. Apparently in their world, they were fighting against a man named Dr. Eggman and he was plotting to use these incredibly powerful gems called Chaos Emeralds to fire a weapon and use it to take over their world. One of his henchmen, Cubot fired a Laser Gun at that machine and this technique called Chaos Control happened.

"And that's how we came here last night." Tails said as the boys nodded.

"I see." Professor said, taking notes.

"Yup!" Bubbles said happily. "Last night, I found Tails in my pond and brought him inside to get him healed up."

"My dad found Knuckles at the Soccer Field, though I don't know why he bothered bringing him at our house." Buttercup said, crossing her arms and glaring at the Red-Head as he turned his head away from her.

"And I found Sonic at the park after seeing him crashing there." Blossom said happily as she raised her hand. "I was scared that the military might take him and do painful experiments on him, so I brought him home!"

"So you three found the boys and each of you brought them to your homes?" Ken asked, in a surprise tone, placing a hand on his chin looking down in thought. "It can't be a coincidence."

"That's right Ken." Professor agreed. "For whatever the reason, the boys being here and the girls finding them must mean something important." His memory of the Gold Ring entering the substance flashed into his head along with the multicolored lights. "And the fact that the boys got hit by lights based on their respective colors and how their outfits are similar yet different to the girls must mean that-"

"Well, I'm glad you all are getting along." A male voice said, interrupting the Professor.

Everyone turn their heads and saw Mayor and Ms. Bellum walking in.

"Who the hell are you?" Knuckles and Buttercup asked. They turned and glared at one another then turned away. "Hmph!"

"Where have I seen you before?" Blossom asked.

"Oh?" Bubbles asked.

"Um, who are you again?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

"I seen him hanging around here earlier." Tails said.

The Mayor and the Scientists face-faults to the ground. They stood up as the Scientists pointed at him.

"I'M/HE'S THE MAYOR!" They yelled.

"And I'm his assistant, Ms. Bellum." She introduced herself.

"Oh!" The girls exclaimed.

"Nice to meet ya." The boys said, since it was their first time meeting the two.

"Ahem." The Mayor cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. He turns to the boys. "Sonic Heroes Z, allow me to be the first to welcome you to our dimension and to our lovely city New Townsville. Until we can figure out a way for you to return to your dimension, I would like for you three to work together with the newly born Powerpuff Girls Z. With both teams together, all six of you can protect New Townsville, and so that way the Powerpuff Girls can learn from you since you're more experienced."

"No problem!" Sonic chuckled. "New dimension means new bad guys for us to fight!"

"You already know I'm in!" Tails gave a thumbs up.

"After seeing that green monkey, sure I'm willing to fight more monsters." Knuckles said. "Just so long as you can figure out a way to send us back."

"Okay!" Blossom and Bubbles cheered.

Buttercup gave Mayor the pinky eye and stucked her tongue. "No way."

Everyone in the lab, except for the boys, gasped in shock and disbelief as they turned to look at her.

"Why?!" Bubbles asked them.

"It seems fun! We'd become super heroes!" Blossom exclaimed as she got into Buttercup's space. "And we have to protect this place! We also have Sonic Heroes Z to fight with us!"

"She's right, Buttercup! The city needs us! Plus we get to wear cute dresses!" Bubbles exclaimed, getting into Buttercup's space as well.

The boys didn't say anything as they watched the girls try and talk some sense into her.

"Hey, you guys!" Buttercup said stopping them. _"Whether it's fun or cute isn't the problem!"_ She said to herself as she sighed and looked to the girls but jumped cause she saw the looks they were giving her. _"This is it! Acting all cute and girly!"_ She turns to Sonic Heroes Z, but glared at Knuckles angrily.

 _"And that guy...!"_

"What?" Knuckles asked, sweat dropping as he noticed that Buttercup was glaring at him.

"But we can't let anything happen to the stores where I shop for my snacks!" Blossom exclaimed.

"And we have to protect my favorite store where I buy all my cute clothes!" Bubbles added.

Knuckles, Ken, and Professor had a dumbfounded expression on their faces as they listened to Blossom and Bubbles. Sonic face palmed and shook his head while Tails hung his head.

"What's wrong with those two?" Knuckles asked in confusion

"Blossom has a sweet tooth." Sonic deadpanned.

"And Bubbles is a fashion diva." Tails deadpanned as well.

The three sweat dropped as everyone else began to talk some sense into Buttercup.

"Should we do something?" Tails asked.

"Nope." Sonic shook head.

"Yeah. Their dimension, their teammate, their problem." Knuckles stated.

Buttercup has a dumbfounded and annoyed expression on her face as she and the boys were now listening about some chinese restaurant. She has had enough of this nonsense from these people! "I'm going." She turns around and walks away.

"Why?" Blossom and Bubbles asked her sadly.

"What about the peace of New Townsville?" Mayor asked her.

"These five are enough!" Buttercup exclaimed pointing at them. She glared daggers at Knuckles. "AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M WORKING WITH THAT PERVERT!" She finished as she storms off.

Two large veins appeared on Knuckles' head. "STOP CALLING ME A PERVERT DAMN IT!" He yelled as he began to chase her but was stopped by Tails and Sonic, who were pulling him back.

"If all three aren't together, then Powerpuff Girls Z isn't complete!" Ken exclaimed.

"That's true." Professor said.

"Poochi!" Ken called out to him.

 _"Powerpuff Z!"_ Poochi exclaimed.

The girls Compacts starts to glow brightly as they are covered in their respective colored lights.

* * *

 **Music: Hyper Blossom [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Blossom raised her hand in the air as a pink ring, appeared on her finger and she balled her fist up smirking.

 _"Hyper Blossom!"_

She opened up her Compact and swiped her hand across it as it glowed. She lift the Compact, as it closed, and slammed it back into her white belt, causing pink glowing hearts to come out.

As Blossom turns around, she is now wearing a pink swimsuit and pink shoes. She flips her hair and moved her hands down to make a pink glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and jumps to make the glow disappr. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a pink skirt appear.

After that she made black finger-less gloves appears. She touched the left side of her vest to make a yellow 'P' appear. Rings appear at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes, just as heart appeared on the hack of her vest. She turns around as a black choker, with a 'P'on it, and white earrings appear at the same time. She does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

 **Music Change: Rolling Bubbles [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Bubbles raised her hand in the air and a light blue ring appeared on her finger. She held up her Compact as she smiled.

 _"Rolling Bubbles!"_

She opened up her Compact, just as a blue hair clip appears in her hair, and swiped her hand across it as it glowed. She lift the Compact, as it closed, and slammed it back into her belt as glowing bubbles came out of it.

As Bubbles turns around, she is now wearing a light blue swimsuit and light blue shoes. She touches her hair and then snaps her fingers down to make a light blue glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around jumps to make the glow disaplewr. She starts to do random poses and touched her light blue Compact to make a light blue skirt appear.

After that, she made black finger-less gloves appear. She touched the left side of her vest to make a yellow 'P' appear. Rings appeae at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes, just as a heart appears on the back of her vest. She turns around as a black choker, with a 'P' on it, and white earrings appear at the same time. She does a pose, finishing her transformation.

* * *

 **Music Change: Powered Buttercup [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Buttercup raised her hand in the air and a green ring appeared on her finger. She held up her Compact as she grinned.

 _"Powered Buttercup!"_

She opened up her Compact, just as two green diamond-shaped hair pins appears, and swiped her hand across it as it glowed. She lift the Compact and slammed it back into her belt, causing glowing green stars to come out.

As Buttercup turns around, she is now wearing a green swimsuit and green shoes on. She moved her hands to make a green glowing vest appear. She posed her arms around and jumps to make the glow disappear. She starts to do random poses and touched her Compact to make a green skirt appear.

After that, she made black finger-less gloves appear. She touch the left side of her vest to make a yellow 'P' on her vest. Rings appear at the bottom of her gloves and top of her shoes, just a green and white heart appear on her back. She turns around to make a black choker, with a 'P' on it, and white earrings appear. She does a pose, finishing her transformation.

 **Music Ends**

* * *

 **Music: Back 2 Back [Sonic Rush]**

"Whoa! They transformed!" Knuckles said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, kind of amazing that a talking robot dog is a trigger for our transformation." Sonic said.

"It's great becoming super heroes!" She asked him as she winked which caused him to blush a little and took step away from her.

Buttercup however was not happy as she was poking her skirt. "A skirt again? I look just like a girl!"

"But Buttercup, you are a girl." Tails pointed out.

"Yeah!" Bubbles and Blossom agreed.

"Shut up! I just hate skirts!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Stupid annoying tomboy." Knuckles muttered as Poochi heard him help laughed a little bit, stopped and saw Buttercup glaring at them

"I HEARD THAT YOU BASTARD!" Buttercup growled at Knuckles as she raised her hammer.

"WHOA!" Knuckles jumped out of the way just in time as the hammer came down on him.

"AND YOU THOUGHT IT'S FUNNY PUTTING ME IN A SKIRT HUH!?" Buttercup glared at Poochi but he jumped and gripped on Knuckles's shirt as he ran out. "HEY! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" She flew off, leaving a green streak behind her, which caused everything to fly off

 **Music: Mad Convoy Race Remix [Sonic Generations]**

"The lab is getting messed up!" Professor exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Guys! Stop them!" Ken told the teens.

"Wait!" Blossom and Bubbles pleaded as they followed them.

"It's party time, Tails!" Sonic shouted in joy as they followed them also.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO POUND YOU TO THE GROUND PERVERT!" Buttercup yelled still chasing Knuckles.

"OH COME ON! I SAID ENOUGH OF THE PERVERT CRAP!" Knuckles yelled back as Poochi still had a tight grip on his back.

Buttercup chased Knuckles everywhere and believe it or not...they both were destroying things that was in their path all the while yelling and shouting things at each other.

Man, they sure act like a married couple...

Sonic and the others were still chasing them. They went outside, back inside, the bedrooms, all over the house! Wow, Knuckles made Buttercup REALLY pissed.

"This is seriously fun!" Sonic said while laughing.

"How is this fun!?" Tails asked.

Sonic stops laughing and saw a white blanket. He stops and grabs it before turning to his friends. "I got an idea!"

* * *

Professor and the others were cleaning up the living room. As they was finished, they heard the doors opening and saw Knuckles coming.

"INCOMING!" He called out.

"YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Buttercup yelled as was close to coming in leaving Professor and the others eyes widen in fear.

"NOW!" Sonic shouted as he and Blossom covered Buttercup up in the blanket causing her to crash to the machine that was already wrecked, making everyone scream.

 **Music Stops**

Knuckles sighed in relief as he kept his hand on his still beating heart. He heard moaning noises as he hung his head before he got up and walked to her, removing the blanket. He held his hand out to her.

"Sorry." He muttered to her.

Buttercup looked up at Knuckles with a surprised expression, probably because of his honest apology. She looks at his hand and took it as he helped her up.

"Thanks..." A glint appeared in Buttercup's eyes.

 **POW! SLAM!**

Knuckles got sucker punched in the face and was slammed into a wall, forming a human size crater, which made everyone sweat drop as they screamed comically. The two were just cool and Buttercup had to do that?

Buttercup cracked her knuckles and sighed happily. "Apology accepted. Now I'm perfectly okay. Going on a rampage sure calm the nerves. It might be interesting to have this amazing power as a Powerpuff Z."

"Alright!" Blossom and Bubble cheered happily.

"Well in that case." The Mayor coughed, getting everyone's attention.

 **Music: You're My Hero [Sonic 3D Blast]**

"I charge you kids, Sonic Heroes Z and Powerpuff Girls Z, to protect New Townsville as super heroes." Mayor declared.

"Okay!" Blossom and Blossom said happily.

"Sweet!" Sonic said fist pumping.

"Alright!" Tails cheered.

"Right..." Knuckles groaned as he got out of the wall and was rubbing his cheek.

"Well, I guess it's okay." Buttercup said.

"Now then, Powerpuff Girls Z since today is your debut, you must make a promise to us and follow these rules." Ms. Bellum announced. "First, you must always protect New Townsville."

"Duh." Blossom pouted. "We know that already."

"Second, do not break the lab." Ms. Bellum continued. "Which goes to both groups."

The boys shrugged since they basically didn't do anything.

"It's not like we did it on purpose." Bubbles said.

"And third, do not fight with each other." Ms. Bellum finished staring at Buttercup and Knuckles

"Whatever." Knuckles looked awaym

"Okay fine we won't fight each other. But it doesn't mean we'll be buddy-buddy." Buttercup added. "And why the hell do we have to make promises? What about you guys?"

"Yeah!" Blossom agreed.

"It's not fair!" Bubbles agreed as well.

"You should make a promise too!" The girls shouted getting in Professor's face making him nervous.

"We can eat as many snacks as we want in the lab!" Blossom declared.

"We can read as many fashion magazines as we want!" Bubbles declared.

"We can watch the sports channel as much as we want!" Buttercup declared.

The boys sweat dropped at the girls promises.

"Wow, glad we don't have to follow any rules" Sonic whispered.

"Yup." Knuckles said.

"Ditto." Tails nodded.

"And you three!" The girls turned to the boys and marched in front of them, making them blink and take a step back.

"Sonic, you have to promise me again to take me on one of your cool adventures when we come and visit you in your world!" Blossom told Sonic, pointing him in the chest.

"Okay..." Sonic trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

"Tails, you have to promise to show me every store that sells pretty clothes where your from so I can see thr latest fashion designs!" Bubbles told Tails, poking his nose.

"Um...huh...?" Tails looked confused.

"And you, NO MORE PERVERTED STUNTS!" Buttercup gripped Knuckles's shirt and brought him to her face as she yelled the last part. "CAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!"

"H-hey chill! It's not like I did it on purpose!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Okay seriously what did you do?" Sonic asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Knuckles and Buttercup yelled.

"Okay okay sheesh." Sonic said. Things have just gotten a lot more interesting now.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Blossom's Home**

 **Music: Spagonia Hub World: Day [Sonic Unleashed]**

Today is brand new day New Townsville. The sun is shining down, the sky is clear of clouds, and the birds were singing happily. Today it's time for the children to get back to school. At Blossom's House, the red Powerpuff is heard singing happily to herself before she ran out, bookbag and her lunch box.

"I'm off!" Blossom shouted

"Blossom, that's my lunch box!" Kasey cried out.

Blossom gasped as she looked at the lunch box that was in her hand. It was a yellow bag with a pink stripe around it and a cute bunny on it. "I made a mistake. Oh no, oh no. I nearly brought the wrong one!" She ran back inside and grabbed _her_ lunch box.

"This is full of Mr. Octopus wieners after all!" Blossom exclaimed before a spiky blue haired teen appeared in her mind. "Maybe I should save some for Sonic. I wonder what he's doing now."

* * *

 **Bubbles's Home**

"Today I put your favorite meatballs, Bubbles." Bubbles's grandmother called out.

"Thank you, grandmother." Bubbles said happily as she ran off. "I'm off."

* * *

 **Buttercup's Home**

"I'm going!" Buttercup shouted as she left her apartment.

"Hey, Buttercup! You forgot your lunch box!" Her father yelled.

"Oh no. Today is my favorite eel and egg lunch box too!" Buttercup exclaimed as a rope carrying her lunch box was coming down. She got on her skateboard and grabbed her lunch box and left.

"Thanks guys!"

* * *

 **Utonium's Lab**

Sonic yawned as he sat up in his room. He stretched his arms and got out of bed. "Man, talk about a bright day."

Yesterday, the boys had to think of where to stay at since they were now staying in this dimension for a while. The girls, Blossom and Bubbles, wanted the boys, Sonic and Tails to stay with them. Buttercup didn't want Knuckles anywhere near her place and wanted him to stay in another apartment room in the building. Professor and Ken then told everyone that the boys would stay with them, much to Blossom's disappointment.

It was then that Professor and Ken wanted to know more about the boys, like who they are and what sort of powers they have as they had examined them. For Sonic, they learned that he has incredible super sonic speed. His true speed it unknown but he can be potentially faster than the speed of light itself!

For Tails, they learned that he's a young inventor just like Ken. He created lots of gadgets and uses them in combat. He is also an expert pilot as he told them that he's been able fly his own airplane. Heck he even created it himself! Which was impressive on his part.

And last but not least Knuckles, they learned that he has incredible super strength which can make him cause shockwaves and turn a large boulder into dust with just one hit! They also learned that he's in fact a guardian of something called the Master Emerald which controls the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, shocking them to the core that such a thing exists in their world.

It also explains why that Dr. Eggman character wants to use Emeralds for himself so he can take over the world. If the monsters of this dimension like Mojo Jojo had their hands on something like that, who knows what would happen!

So after a long and tiresome day, the boys went and got some rest.

Sonic went to the bathroom and did as noises are heard inside. He walks out, no longer in his pajamas and in his regular clothes. He runs out and enters the living room, seeing his friends were already awaken.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" Sonic asked, taking a seat on the couch, right next to Knuckles

"Watching TV." Knuckles replied clipping through a bunch of channels, before stopping on one that caught his interest.

"Looking at some of the Professor's inventions." Tails replied.

"Hm." Sonic nodded, putting his hands behind his head. "I feel sorry that the girls are at school."

"I don't." Knuckles said. "In fact, I hope Butterdork has detention today for that attitude of hers."

* * *

 **Later**

A chubby bald man with black eyes, two busy eyebrows, nose hair, and a goatee announced the students to come outside. This man was the Principle of the school. "I know this is sudden, but...we are reordering the classes." He said causing the whole students to gasp in shock.

"SAY WHAT!?"

* * *

 **Class 1-C**

 **Music: Juvenile Misdemeanor [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

"Everyone." A female voice said.

She has pale skin, had on brown pants, red shoes, a orange and yellow stripe vest with a red long sleeve shirt inside, black hair and her eyes were colored like the sky. "From now on I'm your new homeroom teacher for first year class C. My name is Ms. Kean." She introduced herself to the class.

The boys began to cheer for their new homeroom teacher. "Nice to meet you!"

The girls however had jealous looks on their faces. _"Not Ms. Kean!"_ They complained in their heads.

Blossom and Bubbles high-fived each other. "We're in the same class!" They said happily.

 _"Oh, you have got to kidding me!"_ Buttercup shouted in her head, overhearing what Knuckles said.

* * *

 **Principle's Office**

The Principle was working on something but stopped when he heard his phone ringing. "Hello?" He asked.

 _"Thank you, Mr. Principle."_

The Principle blushed madly and had a big smile on his face. "O-Of course, Ms. Bellum! Is there anything else I should do?"

 _"No. That will be all."_

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

It's Lunch Period and everyone was gathered at their desks to prepare to eat what they brought in. Thank goodness too, cause Buttercup was close to snapping any second now because Blossom and Buttercup wouldn't stop bugging her.

"Alright! Lunch! Lunch!" The green Powerpuff said happily. "I sure am hungry!"

"Same here!" Blossom said.

"Let's hurry up and eat." Bubbles said.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Who said we'd eat togther?" She asked them.

"We did." They answered as Buttercup sighed in defeat.

"Look, look. Today I have..." Blossom opened her lunch box which showed 10 little octopus. "Mr. Octopus wiener!" She sighed heavenly with her mouth opened and stars in her eyes.

"Then I have..." Bubbles opened her lunch box and it showed 10 meatballs. "Meatballs!" She sighed heavenly as stars were in her eyes.

"And I have..." Buttercup started as she opened her lunch box which showed scrambled eggs and pieces of meat on top of them. "Eel and egg! Eel and egg!" She cheered as she sighed heavenly with stars in her eyes.

Buttercup then noticed that everyone was looking at her with smiles on their faces. She blushed a little and turned her head.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **Untonium's Lab**

After a boring waiting the boys decided to do something fun. Sonic went back to sleeping again, Tails was inventing something and Knuckles was in the gym exercising. The others had awoke not too long ago and were doing something as well. Professor was reading the paper, Poochi was playing around, and Ken was getting his father some food.

"That smells good." Professor commented about the food as Ken set the plate down.

 **Music: Mojo Jojo [Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

 _"Breaking news!"_ The voice said coming from the TV which got the everyone's attention, especially Knuckles who just walked into the room. Sonic opened his one eye, looking at the screen. _"It would that giant monkey from yesterday has appeared again!"_

The screen changed as they saw Mojo Jojo, dressed as maid, causing a ruckus at a restaurant.

"...What the hell am I looking at?" Knuckles asked with a deadpanned expression.

"Mojo Jojo is causing a riot!" Professor exclaimed.

"And he's dressed as a maid." Sonic deadpanned.

"Anyway we have to stop him!" Tails said as he stood up.

"Right! Poochi!" Ken called out to him.

 _"Heroes Z and Powerpuff Z!"_ Poochi danced.

The boys Compacts starts to glow as they began to transform while at the same time, the girls Compacts glowed as well and they didn't get the chance to take a bite out of their food.

* * *

 **Music: We Can-Instrumental [Sonic Heroes]**

The boys raised their hands as their rings appeared. They opened their Compacts and swiped their hands across them. They lift them in the air and put them back in their belts, causing glowing symbols to come out.

As they turned around, their normal outfits are replaced with black T-shirts with their signature color on the edges. They moved their hands down and made glowing vests appear as they posed with their arms out forward. They jump, making the glows on their vests disappear, as they start doing their poses.

 _"Blue Sonic!"_

 _"Techno Tails!"_

 _"Strong Knuckles!"_

They touched their Compacts as their puffy pants appeared. After that, they made finger-less gloves of their signature color appear. They did a few movements with their arms, causing glowing lines to appear and follow their movement. The lights moved to the left side of their vest and made the first letter of their names appear. They do a final pose signaling the end of their transformation.

 _"Sonic Heroes Z!"_

* * *

"Okay! Let's do it to it guys!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ok!" Tails nodded.

"Right!" Knuckles nodded as well.

The three then flew off in the sky, heading to the place where Mojo is.

"I hope the girls can catch up with us." Tails said.

"Meh, they will." Sonic said.

"I think I see their school." Knuckles said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The girls couldn't believe it. They was about to eat their favorite food but then their belts had went off. They had to find a place where they can transform in private. After much failure they decided to transform on the roof. They were on the ground as they panted since they ran so much.

 **GRUUMMMBLLLLLLE!**

"Mr. Octopus wiener!" Blossom whined.

"Meatballs!" Bubbles whined.

"Eel and egg!" Buttercup whined.

Blossom got up with a determined look on her face. "But we have to do our best here! Heroes Z have probably transformed already and is heading to where the battle is now!" She exclaimed. "We're Powerpuff Girls Z, we should show our love in battle!"

"Love in battle?" Buttercup asked. "What is that?"

"No...it just sounded like something super heroish." Blossom admitted.

Bubbles smiled. "Yeah, it fits!"

"I don't care!" Buttercup said as small veins appeared on her head.

Blossom took out her Compact and opened it up. A screen appeared and it showed Mojo. "It's Mojo!"

"That punk!" Buttercup said.

The girls stopped as they heard something in the air. They look up and saw streaks of blue, red, and yellow lights as they flew across the sky.

"HEY! HURRY UP!" They heard, what sounded like Knuckles, shouted at them as the streaks flew past them.

"Wasn't that Sonic and the boys?" Bubbles asked.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US GUYS!" Blossom yelled back.

* * *

 **Music: PPGZ [Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

The girls raised their hands up in the air and their rings appeared on their fingers. They open their Compscts and swiped their hands across them. They lift their Compacts in the air and put them back into their belts, causing glowing symbols to come out.

As they turned around, their normal outfits were replaced with swimsuits. They moved their hands down to make glowing vests appear as they posed with their arms out. They jump, making the glows on their vests disappear, as they start doing their poses.

 _"Hyper Blossom!"_

 _"Rolling Bubbles!"_

 _"Powered Buttercup!"_

They touched their Compacts to make their skirts appear. After that they made their finger-less black gloves appear. They touched the left side of their vests as the letter 'P' appear on them. Rings appeared on the girls legs and arms. On the back of their vests the heart symbol appears. As they turned around, their black choker and earings appeared in a flash. They do a final pose signaling the end of their transformation.

 _"Powerpuff Girls Z!"_

* * *

 **The Restaurant**

 **Music: Mojo Jojo [Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

Everyone, who was still in the restaurant, had grossed expressions on their faces as they watched Mojo Jojo eating up a storm.

"This food belongs to Mojo!" Mojo exclaimed as he kept on eating and taking away other people's food. "I'll fill my body, then take over the world!"

"Not so fast Monkey Boy!"

Mojo turned around and his eyes widened comically as he saw the boys from the other day, looking bemused at him.

"You know I love food just as much as other people, but what your doing is gross Mojo." Tails said.

Mojo stared at them and went back to eating, making the boys face-fault.

"Stop!"

The boys and Monkey turns around and saw the girls flying to them as Blossom did a pose.

 **Music Stop**

"Showing our love in battle! We're Powerpuff Girls Z!" Blossom exclaimed.

"She really said it." Buttercup mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Love in battle?" Sonic asked with a confused expression. He turns to Tails.

"How should I know?" Tails asked, the same confused expression.

"And what took you three so long?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms.

"We were right behind you, idiot." Buttercup told him.

"Um...Blossom?" Bubbles said. "I don't think he's listening."

They heard munching noises and turns to it, seeing Mojo eating the food again.

"Oh come on!" Knuckles exclaimed as an angry vein appeared on Blossom's head.

"Pay attention!" The pink Powerpuff shouted as she threw a napkin at Mojo's face stopping him from eating just as she and the others circled him.

"Why are you causing trouble here?" Bubbles asked him gently.

"Just what are you after?" Buttercup asked also.

Mojo removed the napkin from his face. "You're the ones who are appearing again! Today Mojo is not losing!" He declared as he switched into his regular outfit and jumps away with the heroes following him.

 **Music: Versus [Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!]**

As the heroes chased after Mojo, they followed him to a construction site. They began to search for him seeing how they lost sight of him.

"Where'd he go?" Blossom asked.

"Mojo~. Come out wherever you are." Sonic smirked. "I'll give you a banana if you come out!"

"If you don't, then I'm sending you straight to Mars." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles.

They saw the crane moving by itself. They looked inside of the cart to see who was controlling it, and it was Mojo grinning evilly at them. They dodge the hook of the crane.

"Stubborn children!" Mojo shouted.

"This guy!" Buttercup growled as she and the others begins to charge at Mojo.

But they stopped as the crane was moving again and the heroes were dodging every movement. Mojo was laughing evily as he watched the heroes flying away from the crane. They were about to charge at him but...

 **GRUMBBBBBLLLLLLEEEE!**

The boys blinked in confusion as they looked around.

"What was that?" Tails asked.

"It sounded like...a stomach growling." Knuckles said.

They turned to the girls and saw them holding their stomachs as they had pained expressions on their faces, making them sweat drop.

"If only I ate." Blossom moaned.

"Even a mouthful of meatball." Bubbles whined.

"I just started eating my eel and egg." Buttercup complained.

"Wow...must've been lunch period when they left." Sonic stated

Mojo laughed. "Mojo just ate his fill just now!" He told them. "Neapolitan. Hamburger. Shrimp fry." The girls had stars in their eyes as they begin to imagine all the food Mojo ate. "Pork cutlet! Choco Parfait!"

The boys sweat dropped further as they saw a cloud appear above the girls, seeing them imagine the food Mojo was mentioning.

"They must be _really_ hungry." Tails said.

"Thank God we don't have school." Knuckles said with a half-lidded expression.

"Thank God we already ate before we left." Sonic stated. The thought bubble disappeared as Small veins appeared on the girls head. "Annnd they're pissed."

The boys watched as the girls started to grab the hook of the crane. They began to pull the hook back, releasing it from the crane, as Mojo started to scream.

"It's your fault!" Blossom started.

"That we're going to miss lunch!" Bubbles finished.

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Buttercup shouted.

Team Powerpuff threw the hook extra hard at Mojo, who was screaming his lungs out while the boys continued to watch with surprised expressions.

 **CRASH!**

The hook crashed into the control booth, destroying it, as Mojo jumped out just in time and was on the crane. The girls charged at Mojo, each of them attacking in different directions.

"Prepare yourself for the wrath of Mr. Octopus weiners!" Blossom yelled.

"Feel the tragedy of the meatballs!" Bubbles yelled.

"This is the curse of the eel and egg!" Buttercup shouted with a small vein on her head.

 **BOOM!**

 **Music Stop**

The boys watched with widen eyes as the crane fell and landed in the ocean. They looked to the girls as cheered happily.

"Note to self, next time make sure to bring snacks for us and the girls...especially for the girls." Sonic said.

"Noted." Knuckles said.

"Got it." Tails nodded.

The boys heard something from the wrecked crane, making the girls stop. They looked down and saw a boat coming out of the smoke.

"Huh. Who knew he knew how to drive a boat." Sonic said.

"It's too early for you to celebrate! Take this!" Mojo shouted as he launched six missiles at the city.

"Oh boy! Let's do it to it team!" Sonic exclaimed as they all nodded.

"Right!" They separated and charged at the six missiles.

 **Music: SONIC DRIVE [Sonic X]**

 _S-O-N-I-C, GO! S-O-N-I-C, GO! GO, GO, GO, GO, LET'S GO!_

Sonic flew to the missile really fast and landed on top of it. "YAHOO!" He cheered as he rode to the air. He jumped off of it and was falling backwards as his sword appeared in his hand.

 **"Typhoon Blast!"**

Sonic slashed his sword at the missile, creating a blue slash of energy. The slash came at the missile, cutting it in half and making it blow in the sky, causing a grin to appear on his face.

 **"Almond Jelly Shoot!" ** Blossom yelled as her Yo-Yo was covered in a pink aura. She launched her Yoat the missile. The Yo-Yo hit the missile as it was sent back to Mojo's boat.

Tails took out his Wrench as electricity began to appear around it. The electricity then began to gather into a large ball. **"Electro Ball!"** He yelled as he launched his attack, landing a direct hit on the missile as it exploded.

 **"Bubble Boing!"** Bubbles yelled as she waved her Wand, making a large bubble appear in front of the missile as it bounced and went towards Mojo's boat.

Fite starts to erupt from Knuckles' twin swords. He charged at the missile, rearing his weapons back, while leaving behind a trail of fire. **"Fire Dash!"** He yelled as he cut through the missile, making a big explosion to erupt from it.

Buttercup raised her hammer in the air as it glowed green. **"Smash Bonk!"** She hit the last missile, redirecting back to Mojo's boat.

Mojo was throwing a tantrum that his plans were ruined once more. He looks up in the sky and his eyes widened comically at seeing all three missiles heading into his direction.

"OH NO~!" Mojo wailed.

 **BOOM!**

Mojo is now seen flying with him covered in dirt.

* * *

 **Utonium's Lab**

Everyone watched the entire fight and they all cheered happily as they danced in joy..

"Way to go, Heroes Z and Powerpuff Girls Z!" Ken cheered.

"Well done!" Professor said, while clapping for them.

"Good job!" Mayor exclaimed clapping also.

"Alright!" Poochi cheered.

"We really need to come up with a name for both groups since they're together now." Ms. Bellum said.

"And I think I finally have the perfect name for them..." Professor smiled as everyone turned to him.

* * *

"Ah yeah!" Sonic cheered as he and the boys gave each other high fives.

"We rocked!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yeah we did!" Tails laughed.

The boys heard a gasp and turned to it, seeing that Bubbles was looking at her watch.

"Lunch!" She exclaimed.

"There's only 5 minutes left!" Blossom exclaimed.

"If we hurry maybe we can eat our lunch!" Buttercup pointed out.

"Then let's go!" Blossom yelled as they and the girls fly leaving behind streaks of their signature colors.

Team Heroes just stood there and watched them fly off, while sweat dropping.

"And we're suppose to be working with them?" Knuckles asked.

"Haha..." Tails smiled sheepishly.

"Well, whatever!" Sonic said. "All that matters is that we saved the day!" He looks up. "I'm actually starting to like it here already. It makes me wonder what sort of monsters we'll fight next time."

"Hopefully it won't be Mojo. I hate that monkey." Knuckles crossed his arms, which made Sonic and Tails laugh at them.

 _"Yes. Sonic Heroes Z and Powerpuff Girls Z...together they will be known as... **Freedom Fighters Z**!"_

* * *

 **Ending 1: Door of Midnight**

 **[Secretly, I open the door]**

A window is seen showing that it's dark outside. In the foreground, an image of a bored Blossom appears. She is shown wearing a black t-shirt, with four small white hearts in the chest area.

 **[As the night wind blows, I slip into my shoes]**

Another image appears, showing Bubbles and Buttercup outside the window. The image of Blossom changes to show her with a surprised expression.

The background changes color to a more darkish pink color as an image of Blossom, standing up and holding red high heels. It shows her wearing a dirty green skirt.

The background changes back to the window showing that it's open.

 **[My heart is beating a bit hard]**

An image of the boys are shown.

Sonic was leaning on a lamp post, arms behind his head. He wore a blue hoodie, white gloves, light brown pants, and his trademark sneakers.

Tails was sitting on the steps, his arms holding his head. He wore a yellow/orange open jacket, a white, v-neck black collar, t-shirt. He wore matching colored pants and his trademark shoes. He also had a pair of goggles on his head and his hair was tied into two fox-like ponytails from behind.

Knuckles was sitting on the railings with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He wore a black t-shirt, a dark red un-zipped hoodie and matching pants. He wore his trademark sneakers.

 **[Like adults, it's just me and him]**

An image now shows the boys turning their heads as they saw the girls running up to them.

Bubbles was a long tank top. The top half of it was a darker shade of baby blue, with the bottom half was baby blue itself. She wore a white skirt, with a light blue strap design on it. Baby blue shoes with long socks and finger-less blue gauntlets

Buttercup wore a green hat, finger-less green gloves with match v-neck style shirt. She also wore dark green shorts and green shoes.

Another image show's the boys running to the girls as they stopped in front of them, though Buttercup tripped a bit, causing them to jump. Knuckles laughed at her, Sonic chuckled, Blossom smiled at her, and Tails and Bubbles smiled seepishly, while Buttercup herself had an annoyed expression as she glared at Knuckles.

 **[Let's go!]**

Sonic and Blossom are seen, in their transformation outfits, flying together.

 **[Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...]**

They grabbed each other's hands and spun around really fast, before they let go as blue and pink streaks erupted from their shoes and they began to make zig zag lines.

 **[Blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry...]**

The scene changes to show Freedom Fighters Z flying across the city, with crescent moon glowing right in the background.

 **[Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground]**

The scene changes to show more view of the city with the heroes flying riight above it.

 **[Merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground]**

The scene now shows Freedom Fighters Z's front as they flew past.

Buttercup and Knuckles flies up to the left leaving off their green and red streak. Tails and Bubbles flies to the right leaving their yellow and light blue streaks. Sonic and Blossom flies up in the center covering the viewers with their blue and pink streaks.

 **[The moonlight shines on a secret]**

The background changes to light orange as an image of the Fredom Fighters Z is shown in the foreground.

The image show the heroes a store where they are looking at fancy clothes.

 **[A world still completely unknown]**

Two images are now shown. One shows Sonic staring at a set of clothes he likes and the other shows Blossom staring at a dress she likes.

The two images cut to show the clothes.

For Sonic, he was looking at tuxedo. It had a black jacket, matching pants, complete with a white dress shirt and black bow tie. It had gold gloves, gold strape and it had black and gold shoes to match.

For Blossom, it was a black dress with pink flowers and ribbons randomly placed along the dress.

 **[What awaits me up ahead?]**

The images combined to show Blossom and Sonic, wearing the clothes that they saw, walking up to something as they began to see light.

The scene chages to show the doors opening. Behind the doors were the villains, all dressed fancy, staring at them. The scene now shows Blossom's heel stepping on what looks like water as she turns into a pink light.

 **[Shining Star]**

Two images are shown in foreground as the background was now dark yellow.

On the left side, it shows Sonic winking at something. On the right side, it shows Blossom sitting in a white chair as she looks at something from the side and smiling.

 **[Adorn me so that I am pretty]**

Both images changed to show Tails and Bubbles, on the left and right respectively.

Tails is waving at someone and is blushing. He is wearing a yellow slim blazer and a white dress shirt. He wore black pants and had on white shoes.

Bubbles is holding a pole and is smiling happily at the viewers. She wore a light blue dress, the trims being white, that has pink fluff in random places. She had her toy Oct wrapped around her arms and wore long brown boots

 **[Make me fall more in love]**

The images changed to show Knuckles and Buttercup.

Knuckles is leaning on a mirror as he had his arms crossed and a grin on his face. He wore a white dress shirt, green vest and a red jacket. He wore red pants and had on a red hat.

Buttercup had a blush on her face as she messed with her hat. She wore a green sleeveless dress shirt with a belt wrapped around her waist. She wore white/green pants and green shoes. On the white/green hat that has a pink flower on it.

 **[I want to be like Cinderella in the night]**

The background changes to purple as an image is seen.

Ken is wearing a white suit and was kneeling on the ground, holding pink flowers in front of the girls. Beside him is a pink car with Poochi in it wearing glasses.

The girls were looking at in amusment, though Buttercup looked bemused. The boys were off on the side looking with amused smiles on the faces.

 **[Oh Please]**

A close up of Sonc and Blossom's face are seen as the two are standing back to back. Blossom had her tongue sticking out while Sonic had a grin and half-lidded eyes.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Oh Please]**

A close up of Tails and Bubbles's faces, standing back to back, appears and it shows Bubbles smiling and looking up at something while Tails winked.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Cast your spell]**

A close up of Knuckles and Buttercup's faces appear, standing back to back.

Knuckles had a blush on his face his eyes looked upward and he scratched his cheek. Buttercup looked down with a raised eyebrow and mild blush.

In the background were their respective colors.

 **[Don't let go, let's just keep holding our hands like this]**

Freedom Fighters Z are running down the street while holding hands. Sonic was up front, Blossom behind him, Buttercup being third, Knuckles fourth, Bubbles fifth, and Tails being the last one.

 **[Oh Please]**

Blossom is standing by herself in the foreground, on the top of the stairs, with a smile on her face and hands behind her back. The city was in the background as it glowed brightly behind her.

 **[Oh Please]**

She turns around just as the scene changes to face her.

 **[Cast your spell]**

Blossom lip sync to the viewers before she winked at them. The scene changes to show a yellow streak flying to the sky

 **[*Instruments Play*]**

An image is seen showing a silhouette of Blossom, behind a window with the lights on, getting undressed and into her pajamas before she turns the lights off. Inside her bedroom, she pulls the blanket over her head and turns around to fall asleep.

Back outside, Sonic is seen staring at the window, flipping a Gold Ring and had a smile on his face. He blinks before turning to the viewers.

 **[WOW!]**

He does his trademark grin and winks.


End file.
